Fairytale's Gone Bad!
by nicolepuerto
Summary: Mikan is a girl who always believed in fairytales but just not in her life. Natsume is a crude player who is completely bored with his life. How will these two polar opposite people get to fall in-love? Is it ok to disturb the balance of reality and dreams? With Mikan's taunting 'mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Introductions.

Mikan's POV

"Sweetheart! Wake up before the monsters come and get your breakfast before you do!" my mom says in a horrid tune. I mean ok I get it woman I'll wake up! I'm fucking 16 already, . . But I guess I can't blame her since I'm an only child, it gets pretty lonely for her what a pity. I drag my feet off the bed with the most resentment I feel every morning. I always sleep late and regret it in the morning. Hmm… maybe I should tweet that. I take my phone and click on the twitter icon. "There done"

The door opens and there walks in my mom. Can't get no privacy here I guess. She's wearing her usual navy blue night dress that is covered with a butterfly lace about one inch the hem of the dress. She's holding a coffee mug that says 'Tea is for suckers' in a graffiti font. She's got a smile plastered on her face. Not that this isn't unusual for my mom to be smiling but…it was an evil one. Oh God please tell me she's not hiding something from me that will cause me to look like a complete idiot! What if she's pregnant? Fuck. Or what if we're moving to the Himalayas since she loves the glorious outdoors so much. I just star at her, waiting for her to say something to diminish my idiotic imagination. C'mon my mom pregnant? Right.

"Sweetheart do you know what today is?"

"Am I supposed to mother?" Venom filled in my voice as I glare at her.

As if that smile could get any bigger on her face, she takes a few steps to towards me pushing away any clothes or books lying on the floor and sits next to me. She looks at me persistently with a malicious feel to her eyes. She drapes her hands around me like a freaking vampire about to suck the living vitality out of me. Ugh. I know this look… it's the I-told-you-something-but-you-forgot-it look. Well kill me for that.

"ok mother, just tell me so we can get this fanatical tension between us done with. C'mon give me your best shot." I smirked inwardly, nothing as relevant could have possibly slipped my mind. And as if reading my mind.. "Your moving to your brand new school in three days, so if I were you I'd stop the manipulative act and start worrying". Did I just hear that woman right? OH MY GOSH!

But I have so many things to prepare dammit! I need to get my attitude right whether I should put on a 'sweet new girl', 'hard core rebel' or a 'slutty' façade! Ok not that 'slutty' one, I was exaggerating but c'mon . how can my mom tell me 3 days before this shit goes down**. UGH**. I drop back to my bed and scream as loud as I could. I thought my vocal chords were gonna explode. I wonder what my new school would be like though. Let's see just exactly how **diligent** it is. I grab my Acer aspire V5 (I am not bragging but c'mon this baby is awesome) and switch it on, I open up Google chrome and type in 'Alice Academy'. I actually find this school a bit off… I mean I have heard so many endless freaking monologues about this place. How the food is about 5 star class, how each student is provided an iPad as a replacement for their books, there's even a damn escalator. Thought I am not the type of person who actually listens to this type of crap. I mean let's get real which school would provide an iPad for each and every student of the whole school with that, psh. My golly mates really have a way with words I guess. I scroll down on the website, hmmm… seems like any other college to me. Ok it looks quite exquisite and relishing to be honest. But then again it could be just one of those snob-rich-kids-schools. Oh my Gosh, seriously? So there will be the whole popularity group thing? Ugh. Just shoot me. Ok Mikan you can't just judge on a freaking website.

_**My set bang…haha.. My set bang!**_

_**Bang bang bang bang bang .. Bang**_

_**My set bang bang bang ..uhhh! re-**_

"Heeeey Sumire! How are you? Oh my gosh I miss the little bunnies out of you!"

There was a voice in the back ground, thought I couldn't make out what it or him was saying. Instead I heard Sumire's voice with rage very much present in it. Oh this is not good. I love Sumire but I mean, when provoked, best of luck with life.

"Some bloody asshole keeps following me Mikan! The shit I go through just to see your oh-so-gorgeous-face".

"Well it's not my fault you got em head turnin now is it?" I say with an epic wannabe nigger accent.

" Just open the damn door and wait for me downstairs ok? Bye." And the Phone goes beep-beep-beep. I put down my blackberry, no more like throw my blackberry on to the bed and run downstairs. I saw my mom watching her endless drama's, I think she was crying or something. Oh mother…

I reached the door and opened it. I could feel a cold breeze smack my face, I closed me eyes I let the feeling sink it. I missed this type of air… even though it's bleakness kind of hurts my nostrils you could say the pain was sensational? Lol.

I peeked out to see if the Drama Queen was coming anytime soon, then I heard clacks. Yup she's on her way in 5, 4, 3, 2…1. "Mikan look back and run back to your room and don't look back, I'll come right after you just move your buttocks now." She said with a face that could only be defined as ferociously furious. I didn't plan on questioning her and just turned at my heel and went upstairs. The floor was cold against me bare feet and I could hear Sumire's steps behind me. Something tells me she's not overjoyed about her visit here. I entered my room and sat down on my bean bag and waited for her. She was now visible to my sight and stood at my door with her Gucci Bag in her right arm.

"Some son of a bitch followed me all the way here. He was cute, but a complete barbaric scumbag. He had the nerve to whistle at me just because I dropped my wallet. DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING DOG? I don't think so. But that man-whore just had to be so… AARRGGG!"

"Permy, not all guys are like that! C'mon… just let it go alright? And come inside already, my mom might yell at us over your ranting." I couldn't help but let a giggle slip through my lips. She shot me a deep glare. It's so cute when Permy get her knickers in a twist. The things that end up coming from her mouth are epic. She walked into my room, closed the door and gave out a big sigh of relief. She then made her way to my bed and laid down facing down. She turned her head to me and pierced her eyes to mine.

"You do know the amount of hot guys attending the exact school you're going to right?" she smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume's Pov:

"Natsume… stop…Ahhhh"she moaned. Seriously? I just started giving her butterfly kisses down her neck and she's already moaning. Tsk what an easy bitch. Oh well might as well enjoy it, her body is not that bad. I caress her neck going down to her collar bone, her hands at the back of my head yanking my hair.

"Yo Natsume. Are you done? We need to go back to class because if u don't I doubt Jin-Jin will let u pass since your attendance sucks dude."

I stopped making out with her, whatever her name was. Kerry? Perry ? ugh fuck it who cares. I stop up buttoning my shirt up and walking out of the empty classroom. I looked back at the girl who was apparently glaring at Ruka, typical. "Ok Ruka let's go already. Am done here anyway." I could hear the bitch saying about something that meant next time. I didn't bother to stop.

"I wonder when will he change.." Ruka mumbled.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-XX-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: The Pineapple.

"MIKAAAN!"

OMG! I mentally groan as my mom practically breaks my door WIDE open. Ok I get it it's the day I'll be going to school but so what? It's not like I'm gonna find my true love runaway and get married...right? oh Mikan what are you thinking? Of course that is not gonna happen. Stick to Reality. Anyway my mom starts to hug me with tears in her eyes, and then she started rambling about how much of a big girl I am. Tch. Typical mothers. Though I suddenly felt her tremble, even if the blankets that kept a barrier between me and my mom she seemed to be distant for a moment. It's funny how even when the person is right next to you, you're still far apart. I slowly peer to see what my mom's facial expression was, but unfortunately for me she quickly composed herself. Sneaky little woman isn't she? I got… no I yank myself away from the bed; I hope it doesn't damage our relationship. I will miss you thy bed. I look at my mom and her glowing face. How can my mom be so damn pretty and yet always smile in half. She thinks I don't see it but I do, and it hurts a lot. I don't ever question her because she puts an effort into putting that smile up front so I got to respect that.  
"Mom, it's 5 am, school is at 8. You waking up from my maybe-fanatical-but-sensational-dream better be a good reason because trust me if not I will…" I was cut off by her rolling eyes and her annoying hand that was imitating me as I talked. And here I thought I was the teenager that was annoyed with her mom. "Sweetheart, you slept at 9o'clock last night and if u sleep any longer that that you'll end up having excessive oil coming out of your skin. Now come down and eat so that we may get ready for your first day!" She caresses my cheek with her index finger , kisses my forehead and walked out of my room.

I stretched out my arms and let a yawn slip out of my lips. I jump off my bed and neatly arrange my blanket. It had a butterfly print on it, hey! I like butterflies ok. I make my way to the bathroom and start to strip of my PJ's, I turn the shower on and slip right in. then it hit me… "SO DAMN COLD DANGNAMMIT!" I screech with regret on forgetting to turn on the heater. Ok think positive! My hair becomes a miracle under cold water, so I will embrace this icy cold water. I was done in about 15 minutes. I brushed my teeth and did the rest of my feminine things in the bathroom and had a towel around my body. I walked out and I guess my mom placed out the uniform out on my bed for me. I took a moment to stare at it. The skirt was black about 2 inches above my knee, the blouse was crisp and frail yet the blazer was black too with GA in a lively gold colour. I also noticed my name on a badge with the same font. The uniform was decent enough. So I put then on and surprisingly it looks just fine on me. However, my legs felt naked so I covered them up with a midnight gray pair of socks that went up to alittle above my knee. There I'm ready! And since I don't any books yet I can just take any bag I want. I grab my Juicy Couture bag and strode my way downstairs to my mom in the kitchen. By now it was probably 6:05 or something. I take a chuck of my mom's pancakes, and dip it into the Hersey's chocolate at the side. The taste was divine really, I could live off these.

"Mikan I think it would be better if you go there early. I won't be able to drop you there today, I have to submit my report at work which I didn't make a conclusion too"  
"Yeah ok mom, I'm leaving now then? Bye! I love you. Mwah." I kissed her on the cheek and ran out.

I walked out approaching the road outside my house. I took in a deep breathe in. I was sucking up the past for one last time and as I let my breath out, so did all the bullshit get out. I looked up to the sky and wondered why **that** had to happen to me. I shrugged the thought off and walked on to the right side and played "You don't miss your water- Craig David" on my iPod. After all the honking and crazy drivers yelling at me for crossing, I mean the light was clearly green for me to cross not for him to effin run me over with. Let it go Mikan.

I reached the school, I wonder why my mom said that I would ever miss it since it's enormous. The gates were closed though and I did have a thought that maybe it was not the school but the tiny engraved GA's engraved on the gate proved my suspicion wrong. I looked at my Black hello kitty watch and it read 7:15. Perfect I was early. Oh well. Might as well wait I tell myself optimistically. I slack down at the school entrance by the side walk. Just when I was about to play another song I heard a car approach, hey am not alone! The car park opposite the school in the school's parking lot. Wow this school must be holding quite a lot of snob brats if it requires a parking lot.

A guy walks out of the car with black hair; he had his uniform on… I think. I mean it was crumbled, shirt not tucked in and a loose tie dangling on his neck. He saw me, and did he just look at me as I was a crazy stalker? **Ugh. He did not just give me the you-are-so-pathetic-look.** If I could and it wasn't illegal I would have plucked his pretty little red eyes out. Wait what? Red eyes..red fucking eyes! Is this the guy that Sumire would not stop blabbering about? Umm… Naleme Hynuma? Damn I forgot. Anyway this N-guy walks up to me, or I think he is. I decided to smile and welcome him, I can't always believe whatever Sumire told me; now if only I could remember what she said about him. He stops right in front of me and looks me up and down. The next thing I know was bloodshot glowy eyes staring into mine. It was like he was about to consume my soul, I felt my body stiff under this guy's gaze. I couldn't bring myself to look away, what more to talk to him.

"You seem new here babe, need me to help you around?" he smirks and winks at me. He takes a step towards me and I take a step back. He looks shock at my reaction but then his smirk grew twice its size. Did I look that easy? I mean the hell was up with this guy? Just cause he has a few good features? **Psh**. I collect all the emotions swirling in me like a whorl pool and smile. I stood up from the side walk, I didn't expect him to be this tall maybe, 6 flat.

" Excuse me but I don't think that's how you should treat a freshman. I would have liked you help." I looked at him from top to bottom " but I don't want to end up being at the bottom of the food chain but having some lowlife like you as my very first friend like you". I know what I said affected him for at least 10 seconds because he didn't say anything for that long. The gates suddenly opened and I could see more cars and students walking from both directions of the road. I think my talk here is done with Mr N-guy here. I wanted to walk away but Gosh.. not now. I can't believe it had to happen now. Kami-sama! Why?! I look at N-guy " Say…pineapple…now…" I say trying to hold the urge to sneeze. He looked at me with a puzzled look but I think he got the idea that I was gonna sneeze.

"Banana" he said in a monotonous voice.

"ACHUUUUU-IEEE" I practically broadcasted to the people around us that I just sneezed.

I didn't know what took over my but my body took control by itself, and I ended up punching N-guy real hard in the arm. He stumbled a bit but maybe it was because he didn't expect that. Everyone knows you should say "Pineapple" when a person is gonna sneeze, it confuses the brain. That's what he gets for not doing so. Then I realized everyone was looking at me or him I don't know.

" **He's the most popular guy at that school so don't pick a fight with him ok?"**

Sumire's words were ringing in my head now. Holy shit what did I just do. I didn't think and just thought of one thing… _**Run Bitch!**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the Clash with the Titans.

I was walking really really fast. Ok scratch that I was running! Now I remember what Sumire told me, how she warned me that she claimed him before me (not that I wanted that douche). Why did I have to remember all the cautions I was supposed to take right now?..

**Flashback:**

"**Mikan… I swear if you seduce or try anything nasty with my future hubby and I will eradicate your very existence." She smiled at me, what was creepy was her smile was like those you would see on a china doll or something.**

"**Don't worry Permy, I don't date vampires."  
"He isn't a vampire! And FYI his eyes are sexy and tantalizing. Ugh. I could just stand there all day and stare at them." Hearts forming inside her eye balls.**

"**Now that would make him Medusa." I say and roared in laughter after seeing Sumire's face turn, well ugly. I am so mean. But oh well haha.**

"**Bitch, don't you dare insult him. Anyway, there are loads of other guys that are available in that school." She states as she does my nails. She's doing a French manicure and then putting tiny bows with a rhinestone in the center. So gifted she can be.**

"**Ok then Permy, tell me everything I need to know about all the guys in that school." I say sarcastically while rolling my eyes. Why would I care about the hottest guys? They all jerks anyway, stupid, obnoxious, egoistic imbeciles. I want a sweet guy, who will understand me more than I can understand myself. You know those guys who would annoy me but in a way I want to be annoyed. The lovey dovey aura surrounding us as we run through the fields… OK! I seriously need a reality check; I mentally slap myself for thinking that those types of guys actually exist. Maybe they do but I guess I might have friend-zoned them most probably. And that brings me to the top 10****th**** guy Ayome Higirashi. He is sweet and all but he's kind of the loner type, know what I mean? OH! And did you know…Mikan? Hello? Earth to dweeb? OMG! You were so not listening were you?" she slaps my hand as her cheeks turn a bit shade of pink. **

"**Ok am sorry I was thinking about something else…" I stagger off. " Ok Mikan here are the top 5 which you must and utterly remember ok?**

**5-Yuu Tobita, 16, loves science and is most probably gonna be the president of your grade. He is more of the quiet type of person who likes to read a lot. But I heard a rumor that if you get him drunk, he starts to speak in French and you can't understand a thing he'll say. He has a neat look, dirty blond hair and honey eyes. He wears glasses which adds the cute-nerd-factor to him. He always follows the rules and is the responsible one technically. Single.**

**4-Kokoro Yome, 16, I don't know much about him though, hell I don't even know how he looks like! Thought my sources tell me he's quite fine, but is a complete flirt. He likes to have piercings a lot. And I think he has light brown hair that spikes up and light brown eyes too. Single.**

**3-Tsubasa Andou, 17, he is a senior but damn is he a gentleman or a ladies man. He has a star tattoo under one of his eye which is damn sexy on him. He has dark blue hair when in the sun or it's black in the shade. He's a people pleaser but I heard that is you dare cross him he turns to an animal and will break your bones or maybe even multiple fractures. Single.**

**2- Ruka Nogi, 16, he is your typical prince charming! He loves animals that he would even risk his life just to save one! He has bright blond hair, with a bit of a side bangs and sapphire eyes. They literally look like gems stuck to his cute little skull. He is the sweetest of them all."**

" **I like this prince charming guy, he might be the one for me! Oh my gosh! Am super excited now! Hahahahaha!" I blush for no apparent reason but I think it's because of this Ruka guy. Damn Sumire has a way of getting my imagination on a run for my money. Ok Mikan just calm down maybe it's just a façade… I can't take it! What if there was really a guy who resembled the man of my dreams? Could he be the one I spend the rest of my life with? KYAAA!  
"Mikan, am not yet done you idiot. Anyway the number uno guy is…**

**Natsume Hyuuga, 16, and is my future husband. He has raven jet black hair and red wine colour eyes. He has piercings on his left ear and I heard he has a snake bite too. His hair is a Mohawk which makes him look even yummier. He is the BadBoy or Player of the group. His list of girlfriends is almost a never ending catalogue. He's dated almost every nationality, models, actresses, singers but lucky for me he usually sticks with sexy high school girls. He is a rule breaker, no more like he sets the rules just to break them. i heard he is so powerful that even some teachers are afraid to stand up to him. But what everyone is talking about is how many girls has he slept with. Because you see he doesn't like to talk about his sex life. So many girls that dated him claim they went there with him. It's sad, but I don't might losing it to him."**

" **HOLD UP! Hell no am I letting my best friend lose her purity to some cheap douche! For all you know Sumire he might have had aids! C'mon, think this through." I pleaded her in hopes she would change her mind of this ridiculous outbreak. " I am not stupid Mikan, it was a figure of speech. I am gonna make him fall for me first then let's talk about sex with him ok?" she gives me a teasing look and smirks.**

**End of Flashback.**

So technically I got to keep an eye out for this N-guy. Kami-sama, please guide me and protect me from that beast. I make my way to the main office of the school. Is it just me or is this school **fucking** commodious? As I walked to the main office, students gave me 'the stare' which is getting quite creepy now. Just ignore them Mikan they know nothing about you and are all just jealous because you're that gorgeous. Hah. Who was I kidding?

"Isnt she the one who sneezed Natsume-sama and then had the nerve to punch him?" some random red head said to her group.

Wow word really travels fast around this place. I just shrug it off and continue to walk but a bit faster. As I reached the office the automatic doors let me in and I walked past it. The walls of the whole place were white. It hurt my eyes a little. I could see the receptionist talking on the phone while writing something down. I suck up some air and walk towards her, as I approach her I began to notice her hair was in a neat bun, she wore a black and white strip pencil skirt with a crisp white blouse that hugged the curves of her body.

" Ummm.. excuse me miss but I'm new here and I was informed that I would have to collect my schedule from the office." I say trying with all the blessings of the angels to sound formal… but I think the angles just laughed their asses off.

" Ahhhh yes ! We have been expecting you here." She said in a German accent while taking out some papers from her drawer and arranging then. She then staples them together and hands them over to me. Her nails were freshly French manicured, and were flawless pearl white. I think I'm already getting insecure with her. "I would have asked someone to show you too your first class but you were abit too late and I guess everyone has class now. But best of luck Mikan-chan" she give this glamorous (but plastic) smile and gives me a thumbs up. Just perfect I got to do everything by myself. I sigh for about the 8th time today and walk out of the office. So my schedule is goes like this:

1st period – Math

2nd period – Science

3rd period – Ecomonics

BREAK!

4th period – English (my favourite!)

5th period – Homeroom.

Wow, that was simple. Except I got gym on Thursdays, I kind of liked my schedule except the math part, it was my weakest subject after all. So apparently I have to building A 2nd floor and 3rd classroom, I can handle it. I make my way to building A and I couldn't help but notice the beautiful sky, a cloud looking like a dragon with a slit tongue. Ok is that a bad sign? I finally found the building and take the ESCULATOR to the 2nd floor. The hell? A fucking **ESCULATOR** is in a school? How did I end up here. As I was still amazed by the whole escalator scene. I completely forgot that I walked right into my class like it was the most normal thing to do. Stares, glares, glances all on me. Did I look like an alien or something? I don't like eyes… ok on me anyway. I scan the classroom trying nervously to find a seat and I did to my demise. Seats near the window, second to the first table, ok Mikan you got to have swag! Just walk coolly and not trip. Just please don't. My face is towards the ground as I walk to 'my' table, I sit down and place my bag on desk. I breathe in and pray for someone to at least talk to me and save my soul from the awkwardness.

"Hey" I look up to see blue eyes staring right back at me. This girl has her hand on her right hip, she's wearing the same uniform as my but she has black pumps on, her skirt is shorter and it looks like her boobs are going to explode from her blouse. I go back to her face, she's actually really pretty but she is over doing the make-up. Make-up is supposed to enhance your features, you don't draw them. Tch. She has blonde locks that reach a little above her mid back. And her nails were fake with some cheetah print.

" When you're done gawking at me, you can explain to me how dare you sneeze and spread your germs all over my baby AND who the hell gave you the right to punch him you whore?" she glares at me and points an accusing finger right in the middle of my face. Did this bimbo just call me whore? Oh bitch you did not just open your pipe hole.

I stand up so I am up to her level and look at her cold in the eye. I look at her from top to bottom as if to intimidate her. I give a sly smile, " Oh am sorry but I couldn't understand all the shit coming out of your sewer pipe, recheck honey, you could use some fresh mint." She was about to retort but I cut her to it. "Oh and if your baby was not all over me in the morning I might have prevented from sneezing, you see I am allergic to bullshit." The look on her face was epic! It was a did-you-just-say-that-to-the-amazing-me look. I felt the feeling of satisfaction run down my veins.

"JINJIN-SENSEI IS ABSENT!" some guy with spiky dark brown hair yells and breaks through the doors. Some girls flaunted over his arrival and I can't help but feel left out. Even this bimbo over here forgot about our argument a minute ago.

"Koko! Where's my baby?" she says in a flirtatious way. Ugh disgusting. " Probably hiding from your ugly ass face Luna." He says and walks right past her. I turned my attention back to the door. Three other guys walk in, two blondes and one… SWEET MOTHER OF APPLE PIE ISNT HE THAT GUY I SAW THIS MORNINGAND IS AKA THE BIMBOS BABY? Oh Kami-sama please no. N-guy looks at me from top to bottom; did he just check me out? EW EW EW EW! I just gain my composure I sit down , take my ipod out and start listening to my tunes. It wasn't till someone took out on of my ear plugs I noticed that the bimbo was still there.

"Don't think I'm done with you, you just started a war with Athena bitch." She said with such a boastful grin on her face.

" You call yourself Athena? Very well then. I'll be the fate that pulls your string. If you even know what that means." And there it was done she could not say anything. Anything smart anyway. I grab my bag and walk out of the class with triumph, though I couldn't help but not see that smirk on N-guy face and Koko laughing so hard with his hand on the wall.

Mikan did you just get into a clash with the titans?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and tell me what you think please :D I could use some advice. Thanks minna-chan.

Nikki3


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone :D I know it's quite late to mention but I do not own any of this. It belongs to the author of Gakuen Alice. And sorry if my spellings are a bit off but I'll try to improve along with my grammar…**

**Thanks and hope you all enjoy **** oh and don't forget to review~**

Chapter 4: Little Pink Teddy Bears.

After I walked out of that horrid classroom, I was infuriated with that…that UGH! After cursing inside my head and thinking of maybe a thousand ways of having that bimbo's head hung on a wall I realized that I had been walking for about 5 minutes to no particular place in mind. I ended up what seemed like the back of the building. I smelt the flowers, but it was confusing since a variety of them were before my eyes. I looked around as I went down the stairs after the back door. Once I reached the bottom of the stairs the ground was no longer marble like how it was at the entrance, it was made of maroon bricks. I looked at the sky and that dragon cloud seems to have blown over already. I started to walk straight down where I saw a bench under a tree. I sat down and looked at the leaves that were covering the sky though a few rays were able to make their way through the tiny holes. I give my head a little shake and just let my thoughts consume me…

Nice, I just entered this academy and I already humiliated myself by sneezing infront the co called 'Sex-God' of the school and not to mention punch him too. Then I had to let my oversized mouth get the best of me and have a bitch fight with Luna. Oh yeah the bimbo I was having a controversy with? Her name is Luna Koizumi. How do I know? Well I saw her name tag which by the way was practically next to her cleavage that was exposed for even the damn aliens outside in the universe to see. I am not a bitch ok, but when people look down on me well who does being stepped on.

"**If you just open your supposedly big mouth, she would have been fine and not in that fucking abyss of misery! This is your entire fault she has to go through the tragic experience of living in constant fear. If you just never met her then maybe she would have had a glimpse of the better life but guess what? You bloody took that away from her." She slapped me following with a few kicks in the head and stomach as she crumbled to the ground tears falling down her eyes–**

"It's Mikan right?" I was so lost in that memory that I forgot where I was or who was standing right next to me. I looked around searching for the owner of that voice and I find myself looking up to deep sea blue eyes.

"Yeah it's Mikan and who might you be?" a bit annoyed since I wasn't really in the mood for making new friends or just talking to anyone.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, but you can just call me Ruka." An enthusiastic smile plastered on his quite good looking face.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were ok after that little incident in the class, you sure have some nerve to go up against Koizumi don't you? Haha! I salute you ma'am" he says as he puts his right hand against his forehead as a sign of respect, I think. I could not help but let a smile slip; he isn't that bad at all. He actually seems like a decent guy. And damn was he **hot**, his eyes are exactly like Permy told me they were, velvet/rich blue and I could not help but stare for about 5 seconds. He looked so cute in his uniform even if it was a bit messy it suited him, technically it was the same as the uniform I wore only instead of a skirt it was pants (obviously) and damn did he have a strong structure. Broad shoulders and strong arms, I wonder what his girlfriend felt every time he hugged her. I would just evaporate most probably.

He waved his hand infront of my face that made me snap out of my trance. "I don't like it when people look down on me, it makes me feel completely weak and pathetic that I can't stand up for myself…" I trace off not wanting to explain anymore. Why the hell did I just tell him that? Mikan! You build this wall up for a reason. Get a grip of yourself and stop being so easy. I think Ruka notices my discomfort because he quickly changes the topic.

"So quite some weather today huh?" he says awkwardly, ok this guy is too cute! I just wanna pinch his cheeks apart and play with his face!

"Ouch! Mikan! That actually hurts!" he says like he was in pain, but he liked it. **Oh crap!** Did I just subconsciously pinch his cheeks? OH SWEET STRAWBERRIES WHY DID I DO THAT! I HAVE TO BE THE BIGGEST IDIOT EVER CREATED BY MAN…and woman! Oh no! Oh no! What do I do? I do the first thing that comes to my mind; I take a few steps back. Dammit this is really embarrassing; I look at the other direction to hide my red face that was warming up like hot lava. This is just the first day and I think I have made enough of an issue already. I don't want this kind of attention. Oh Kami-sama if you are up there please help me. Moments later I hear breaks of small chuckles that then lead to a big blast of amusement. Great, just perfect, a guy I think that I like is laughing at me. I just want to melt right now, like how if you through water on witches and they melt/burn.

"Yo Ruka. Hitting on the new girl I presume?" wait I know that rugged voice. I actually forgot about the earlier incident and looked at whoever was talking direction. Great if it isn't the Oh so great douchebag. Ruka turns his head and greets him with a smile and a knuckle punch.

"Ahhh…I see what you did there Ruka, you wanted to snag the new girl all to yourself didn't you?" Koko who was behind N-guy , accelerated to Ruka and punched him in the stomach playfully. Then took his head between his arms and started ruffing up his hair. Ruka shakes him off and mumbles something that sounded like 'don't embarrass me'. Awwwwww! I find him just adorable! I felt my cheeks warm up again then I felt a hand go around my shoulder. I turn my head to see N-guys arm around me, gross.

"What do you think you're doing? I and not some table you can just lay your ginormous hand on" I say with disgust as I slap his arm off. The nerve of this guy I swear I won't be surprised if his own ego eats him and not the other way around. Did that even make sense? I guess not.

" Oye, that's the same arm you vandalized this morning babe. Be careful with it." And he gives me a wink and a sexy smile-I mean a smug smile. The nerve of this guy!

"You should be careful or I'll do twice as much damage of your other arm" I glare with all my might at him. Can't he just disappear? The world would be a better place; well my world would be anyway. Then he does something outrageous that caught me so off guard, he started folding up the sleeve of his shirt. And while doing so looked at me like he was gonna punch me or something. Oh wait! Please don't tell me he is gonna take revenge for this morning! I didn't even mean it, it just happened! Why do things like this happen to me dangnamit! He took 3 steps closer to me and I just had to close my eyes. I felt _**scared…**_ something like this happened before and it was like the past repeating again.

"Open your eyes you retard and look at what you did to my arm" he snarled at me but a playful feel came along with it. I examined his arm and I saw a purple-bluish mark with little red dots in the middle on his lower arm a bit to the right side of his wrist. Ok I didn't know I punched that hard, it was out of my character to even punch but I guess at that time I was so frustrated.

_**It's not like me to hurt people, yet why do I end up doing it… why?**_

Guilt suddenly filled me up, and I felt the atmosphere change around me. I looked at him with pleading eyes and could only say the same words I have been continuously saying ever since 3 years ago.

"I'm sorry" I said with my voice breaking a bit at the end. I looked away at a far view thought I know I wasn't really paying any attention to what I was looking at, my mind was too clouded. My chest tightened, like it was shrinking and it really felt _**painful**_. It's no use thinking about it now. I looked back at him and hide me sudden change in mood, " but I don't regret punching you and your ego. Two birds with one stone _**babe**_". It was time for break and the rest of the day to come forth.

Natsume's Pov:

What was up with her face just now? She looked so genuinely sorry, but then she stepped on my ego. The hell is up with her? I can't believe I fell for the apology even for just a second. I'm Natsume! I don't fall for anyone who tries to mind-fuck with me. I won't let my play with me little girl. Just wait…

She walked past me, heading to the bench and picked up her bag that was on the ground. She turned back to my direction but I think she's gonna walk past me again and head back to the building. I wont let her have the last word. I grabbed her hand from the back and pull her towards me, I smirked at her surprised face. She looks like a baby, psh, she even acts like one.

"Don't think you get to say the last word here Sakura. You just started WWIII and you don't even know it." She shoves my hand away and looks at me with caution. The look in her eyes was like she saw a monster. She misunderstood me, but guess I'm used to being misunderstood. She doesn't say anything else and just ran back to the building.

" What did you tell her Natsume?" Koko asks with concern present in his voice. I know this tone, don't tell me…

" Why do you care? Got a thing for her already?" I say sounding the least interested, which I am.

"No! I just… Aw man! I really think I do have a thing for her! Fuck this." Koko says but this time he's talking to himself and totally forgot he was talking to me. Nice one Koko. I turn my attention too Ruka who had been silent the whole time. If Hotaru was here she would have broken up with him in a flash.

" You shouldn't do stuff like that Ruka, Hotaru might get the wrong idea especially with you blushing." I look at him to see his reaction.  
"I know, I just felt kind of bad for her. She's new and she doesn't seem to know anyone from here you know?" he says feeling a bit guilty and trying to give me a reason. His reason is pathetic. He has a girlfriend to worry about that way. And let's just say Ruka's worst nightmare cam true.

"Then why don't you keep following her Ruka? You're going to be single from now on anyway." A cold voice said.

Ruka's face lost its entire colour and his eyes widened; they were staring past me. I turned around and there the great Hotaru Imai was standing with a book in her right hand. I couldn't see her eyes just a tear that made its way to her lip. Ruka really screwed up this time, hell even I felt bad for him. Ruka had no intention of it happening that way but I guess to other prying eyes it is what it is.

"Hotaru… it's not what it looks like. I was just concerned! She was the new girl and…-"while saying this he was walking towards Hotaru and tried to take her hand.

_**SLAP!**_

It was that very hand that left a red hand mark on his right cheek. Ouch that must have hurt, a lot. Hotaru was at her limits and she just walked away leaving Ruka standing there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So there is it! Mikan was the new girl and she really caused some drama didn't she? Hahaha oh well hope you liked this chapter sorry if it was a bit dramatic but life isn't always funny right?

Nikki~


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello **____** here is chapter 5 :D**_

_**I don't own this, just the story not the characters.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Mikan's Pov:

So it's been about a week since I first got to Alice Academy and it's not so bad. The facilities were marvelous, 'most' of the teachers were nice except of course Jinno-sensei that man is absolutely punctilious and too damn stern. I don't hate him, it's just that Math is my weakest subject and which teacher likes a student who sucks at their subject. Though I swear underneath all the frog like exterior, Jinno-sensei is a kind hearted man who just wants to be loved! (That is what I wanna believe). The food they served at school wasn't so bad either. It's actually quite good with French fires and burgers and all, except on Wednesdays when it's mushroom burger time. Gross. I don't have anything against them, hell I never tasted one but they look so freaking weird and their color is so random and just not appealing to me at all.

I did make some new friends too! Well 2 actually, Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara. I swear they are twins that got separated at birth. Anna is a bubbly kind of girl, she likes to cook which is why I really love her since the food she manifests is so ravishing and will make you drool. I should keep a mental note to not let her meet Permy or she'll blame me for making her fat. Anyway Anna has pink curly hair with full bangs, her hair reaches just below her shoulders and she has bright sky blue eyes. Her body is petite and she likes to dress up in colors like green, blue, yellow but she hates pink which is really mind bottling since her hair is pink. She loves milk chocolate too. Then there is Nonoko, she has midnight-blue-gray hair that is split in the middle of her head may sound weird but she looks like a super model, she even has the body for it. She enjoys reading a lot of books which include vampires and all that supernatural stuff; she's a fanatic in other words. Her attitude is like Anna but she doesn't exaggerate a lot, she is usually the go-with-the-flow kind of person. She also has high alcohol tolerance, or so I've been told. They were the nicest people to me since I came to the academy. Unlike Luna and her followers, they weren't judgmental and actually tried to get to know me first. AND! Remember that Ruka guy I had the hots for? Well unfortunately for me he is taken; he was too good to be true anyway. Oh well.

"I know right? I mean it isn't like Hotaru to skip school for a whole week! C'mon it's Hotaru we talking about" Anna was babbling on about. Oh yeah… some girl named Hotaru (whom I have not met) seemed to have been absent for the past week and it wasn't like her. All I know is that she scares quite a lot of people so bad they would literally go down on their knees just so they wouldn't be _**targeted**_ by her. I don't want to believe in this crap! I mean ok maybe she'll be a bit harsh on the outside but I guess it's the obstacle you have to get through to get to the inside where she is soft and mushy!  
"I heard stuff about that! Like you know why she's ditching class and stuff" Nonoko says as she stabs a piece of chicken from her chicken salad. Anna and I look at her as a sign to go on with what she was saying.

"Yeah, I heard Ruka apparently followed some girl and they did intimate stuff at the back of the school. Some people claim they even noted that Ruka was moaning and shit."

"But that's impossible! Ruka loves Hotaru more than his life! I mean the guy would literally turn gay if Hotaru decided to get a sex change, he admires her that much. It's just wrong for them to end this way…" Anna says trailing off and looks at me.

I didn't know what to say… I mean what if Hotaru was there the day, that very moment I pinched his cheeks. I hope it isn't that, I don't want to have to go through something like this again! Give me a break already... I am not a home wrecker; I was completely unaware of their relationship. How could I have known that they were together for 3 fucking years! Omg Mikan you just ruined a perfectly good relationship…_**again. **_The worst part was that I didn't even meet this girl and I already got on her bad side, with all those legends about her being a horror queen to send you off crying and hiding in your basement with candles and lights put at all corners… ARRRRHHGG! I felt sick all of a sudden, great, my mood is totally jacked up now. Oh joy this brings me. "Ummm… I'm gonna go somewhere ok? I need to see someone and clarify something I'll just see you back in class when English starts." I didn't say anything else and just left. Honestly I wanted answers and I wanted then now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked to building C which was technically the building for the clubs and extra-curricular events. Like sports day, teacher's day, Valentine 's Day, Halloween, Prom, high school night, talents day I think you get the point. It also holds the club classroom, so it's one classroom for each club. This academy practically has every club possible to the extent of a bird watching club. Since it holds every club, the soccer team must be there and I heard that Ruka is a part of it so I went to go talk to him about the earlier issue.

I entered the building, I suddenly just realized how the hell am I gonna find the soccer club. There must be about 100 classrooms here, it would take me forever. Hmmm… I look around to see if anyone was around so I could ask for directions but to my dismay it was like a ghost town. I walked down the hallway looking left and right and I reach a bulletin board; it's the map of the building. I smile in triumph; I didn't get my mother's bad sense in direction after all! I analyze the map of the building and trace my index finger to each row of rooms I come across too. There it is, right beside the cheerleading club or aka Luna's devil den. Yuck, I have to pass by that rat hole. It's ok Mikan just suck it up and face it with a smile. Yes that is the way. I take in a big gush of air and close my eyes letting the feeling of anxiety leave my body. I open my eyes and take a step forward.

I walked down the hallways I passed the cheerleader's room; to my surprise the room was empty. It looked like just another spacious classroom but had pink decorations everywhere. I walked in out of plain curiosity. Oh my gosh. I stared at the wall before me at the back of the classroom. How can this be? Are all there dolls THAT obsessed with the damn football team? For the love of humanity there is a freaking portrait with 2 candles standing against the wall for each picture and around each portrait were writings of corny things like ' KYA! Marry me' or ' I love you!' and a bunch of other things that I can't read cause of the illegible handwriting. Those are a lot of hearts. Do these… girls actually worship them of something? I mean this isn't a crush this is an obsession over some bunch of good looking guys, that's it. Why do they treat them like Gods? Ugh. I was feeling sick, not the vomiting sick but the I feel disgraced being in this room sick. I have seen enough and just walk out. Time to see Ruka. I walk further down the hall as some people pass by me but I think they just ignored my presence. I see double doors to my right with the initials of 'W' with a wolves head at the side. Through the door I could hear girl's giggles and a lot of screaming. I can also hear some girls cheering something like '5, 6, 7, 8 WHO DO WE APPRECIATE? WOLVES! YEY!' oh Kami-sama bless their dear souls. I bet half those girls don't even know how to cheer but just wanna be there to stare at the players. Typical and moronic but expected. How will I get Ruka alone? Well then we'll just have to see wont we?

I push the door, which by the way was quite hard. Did the coach go to the extent of making the doors so hard to open as an exercise? Now why does that not surprise me? I take a daring step forward and felt my ears bleed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Natsume scored! Can I like marry him? I so would not mind baring his children" some blonde haired girl screeched to some other girls in the cheerleader uniform…WAIT… I know that abhorrent voice.

_**Luna.**_

Oh I did not want to see her coloring book of a face. Seriously? Bare his children?

"Now that's the height desperation right there." I say out loud (it was supposed to be in head). I was shocked when she actually heard me through the screams and yells of all the girls. She signals her girls to walk with her and she starts off to my direction. Better be ready for an impact, because this won't be good.  
"Well, if it isn't little "Miss Innocent". Came to wreck another relationship I see? Let me give you a tip then, Syera and Dough have been having problems…maybe you could _**comfort **_Dougy babe for me huh?" she says with one hand on her hip and giving me the puppy dog eyes at the end of her sentence. This girl is despicable, why was she ever created?  
A stag of guilt consumes my body, my knees would not stop shaking and I had to take a step back. I look at Luna and the other girls that surround me. Why do things like this happen? I must be really that much of a dreadful person to have to go through this.  
"I'm not…not a home wrecker…" I stagger in my words. I've felt like this before though, so this feeling is not new but that does not ease the pain. It hits me just as hard. Like a missile being aimed at me and i am stuck to the center of the X mark.

"Please bitch! You'd sleep with any guy who would just much as look at you for 30 seconds"

"And I bet she gives free blowjobs for Valentine's Day. Gross."

"Who knows? Maybe she's even _**raped**_ a guy before because she can't control her 'whoremones' or maybe she's just that lonely at night."

_**Raped.**_

It wasn't my fault, why do people blame me for something I did not mean to happen. Do they honestly think I would be so crude enough to let anyone go through something like that? These bitches don't even know bullshit about me. They dare to treat me like some slut? We'll see who will be the one begging on their knees. I'll be damned if I lose this fight. I was about to retort back when I felt someone's arm around my shoulder and his other hand placed on my mouth from behind. Something like solid rock was what I felt from my back.

"C'mon Mikan, you don't have to get down and dirty for these hoes." Koko says as he releases me from his grip while I gasp for air. Damn his hold was firm. I was about to retort again but he just brushed me over and pulled me away from Luna and he followers.  
I wanted to fight back! I wanted to rip her head off, how dare she and those other whores talk to me that way. I felt my body take control and my mind is just ignorant right now. I got loose from Koko's grip and I saw Luna's back, she was celebrating with her dolls on how much she just 'got me'. _**Bitch you have no idea.**_

I walked over her to her like a normal thing. She didn't expect anything; I yanked her hair forcibly so the face was towards me. I saw the fear in her eyes; well I would be too in her place. I felt this type of anger before. The only part I was scared of at the moment would be if I would stop. The adrenaline that intervened in my veins with my boiling blood, someone was gonna die now. I could hear Koko saying something about Mikan calm down or whatever but to hell I would care about that right now.

Once I got Luna's attention, I pushed her so hard that she fell flat on her butt to the ground. People started to crowd around us, whispers were heard all over. i stare at poor Luna who was on the floor looking at me with vary eyes. I kneel down so I am face to face with her.

"Don't think I would let you have the last say in that. You're lucky Koko here saved you from a whole world of pain. Be wise enough to thank him." she was about to speak but I glared at her and she shut up immediately. "Don't force me to do something you and I would regret." I was the last thing I say before I storm off at particularly I don't know where.

Did I just do that? What just happened? Did I just loss control of my emotions? But what I should be asking myself is wasn't my main motive to find Ruka and confront him? How did it end up to this? So many questions running through my head. Luna asked for it, but I think I might have gone a little over board. Ugh. This is my problem, I feel guilty for everything I do. Dangnammit!

"That was quite a show you put on there, Sakura"

" What do you want Hyuuga? If you picked up my mood from that 'show', I actually thought you would have the courtesy to leave me alone." Why does this guy have to be here? Out of all the moments in my life right now? Really? Wait this might actually ease my problems a bit, since Ruka is Hyuuga's best friend he'll know where he is!

I turn back to him and look at him, debating if it was actually a good idea to ask him for help. Him being a snob and total pervert I mean. Oh why not? He is all I got right now…(do not take that the wrong way)

"Say Hyuuga, do you have any idea where Ruka is? I really need to talk to him…"

"What do you need to talk about?" he says in a monotonous voice.

"Umm… it's about…" I stuttered not being sure if I can trust him or not.

"Ruka is my best friend little girl, of course I know why you want to see him. You wanna know if you are 'that girl', who is the reason why Ruka broke up with his 'fiancé' right?" he smirked at me as he leans against the wall. He has the nerve to actually joke about his own best friends break-up. _**Jerk. **_He doesn't wait for me to talk, instead he continues.

"It's none of my business what those love-sick-puppies do." He says before he walks forward from the fall and before I knew it he was right next to me. Was I that deep in thought I didn't notice him?

He gazes at me, standing next to him I feel so short. His broad shoulders that tower over me. His delicious scent fills into my lungs. He is about just 5cm away from my face but our bodies were touching. His look is malicious and I was a bit scared but I don't know of what. His face closes in to mine, is he gonna kiss me? Hell no! Yuck! But why can't I move? I am trapped in his eyes. Eyes of mystery and fantasy. The heat was there, the chemistry between us was there and I can't help but be so consumed in the moment that my eyes closed shut. I waited for something but I don't know why. To my great disappointment he didn't kiss me and a shock of rejection filled my body. Though the next words he whispered into my ear instead of the 'expected kiss', made my heart stop.

"Yes you are 'that girl' who ruined a perfectly good relationship."

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for the late update REVIEW PLEASE! It really encourages me to write and update faster! And to everyone who reviewed. Arigatou

~Nikki


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everyone, hope you like this chapter **____**  
I do not own any of the characters just the story.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Mikan's POV:

_**12/2/20XX**_

_**I was always the type of girl who was always there for my girls. I was the friend that always understood; even when their own parents turned against them I would be there. The type of person who would help you bury a body 3am in the morning in the cemetery. I was the type of person who would go and kick your boyfriend's sorry ass if he ever cheated on you or hurt you in any way and after that give you both my shoulders to cry on. I would be the motivation and your inspiration to be a better person. I am not bragging or anything, but all I am trying to say is that I tried so hard to be the perfect best friend.  
Though being the perfect best friend, when you make a microscopic mistake… your whole world comes trampling down and what's worse is when you know you're the one who caused it all. Its funny how people can forget all the good things you did for them in a fraction of seconds but remember all your indiscretion like it was actually happening at that very moment?**_

_**15/3/20XX**_

_**I did everything! Yet what did I get? A stupid fucking slap on my face, she was the one who told me to never tell another living soul. To hell she expected me to lie to her mom! I loved her mom just how she loved me. She assumed she was the one who was betrayed, what about me? Do I look like a pathetic mannequin that has to sit and watch her go and ruin her damn life? If it wasn't for that lame excuse of being her best friend I would not have felt so guilty about it. Does she expect me to let her do all that shit with her asshole of a creature she calls her boyfriend? I am so out of this. Let her do what she wants.**_

I didn't want to go on and read the next entry in my diary. It brought back the words I do not want to hear again, scenes I hoped went in a different way, endings I long to be corrected and memories I wish to forget. I didn't feel the tears that had fallen until they landed on the pages of my diary, smudging the words I had once written while I tried to rub them away. It's funny how no matter how many times I read it, the tear always fell just before the main event, the critical part. Wow. I just realized that even when the tears will evaporate from this page, there will still be tears held back. Now I know that crying a river isn't enough. Maybe it was because I knew what would happen and I still can't change it. I didn't need to read my own words; the whole scenario would play in my head like a black and white blurry movie. The words loud, crystal clear, booming in my eardrum.

What happened earlier in school, the way Hyuuga said it, I felt like I betrayed yet someone again. Mikan, you're not this person who would sabotage a relationship. Ugh. I feel like shit. The leakage from my eyes refuses to come to a halt. I must be the most selfish person in the whole dynamic world.

"_**Yes you are 'that girl' who ruined a perfectly good relationship."**_

Nice one Hyuuga, you got me there; I'll prove you wrong. I cease let that bastard win, what's his problem anyway? What did I do to make him hate me so much?  
You punched him in the arm remember Mikan?  
Yes I know but that does not mean he has to hold a grudge against me for it. Sheesh! He's a dude for apple pie sake! He should be more mature about it.  
Or maybe you should just apologize? Ever think of that dimwit?

I-HAVE-TO-STOP-TALKING-TO-MYSELF.

I take one last look at the cover of my old diary I let out a sigh. "I guess there really is no use crying over spilt milk." I say aloud to no one in particular. I need to get some homework done, I hate math so much.  
I get off my bed and make my way my study table; I grab a tissue and wipe away the already dry tears. I don't like the sticky feeling it leaves. I'll just have to take it in. I'll fix that problem with Ruka tomorrow I promise.

"Don't worry Mikan, just tell the truth as you always did."

How miserable right? I have to comfort myself.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Natsume's POV:

Why did I have to go out with this girl? She's not annoying no…she's vexatious, yes that's the term.  
Kill me.

"I can't believe you actually asked me out! Like me? Over all the other pretty girls in the school? I feel special!" she literally squeaks out. Now those words are very genuine, except for the fact that she had a look that she wanted to rape the shit out of me look in her eyes. Why do I end up with such bitches? Tch. All I wanted was a hoe to fuck around with, not a whining 5 year old with big boobs.

_**Rack city bitch Rack Rack city bitch…**_

"Yo".  
"_**Hey Natsume, I think we should go see how Ruka's doing. He seems to be in a bad condition of heart-broken-syndrome. You busy now?"**_

It's Koko by the way if you guys were wondering who I was talking too.

"Nope. I'll meet you there"  
I didn't wait for his reply and cut the call.

I turn my head to the girl infront of me. What a waste.

"Sorry babe, but I got better things to do and somewhere else to be right now" I say while taking out my wallet to pay for the bill. I didn't want to see the look on her face because I've seen it before. The look of "rejection". I get up and make my own way out without another word.  
Well that was fun…not. I could hear her voice following me, she was saying something like 'why? Did I do something wrong? Is there another?' Bitch, I just asked you out for 1 date and you made your self so easy. To hell with that, I walked out the restaurant and make my way to my BMW z4. I start the engine of it and start to reverse. I didn't even look back and zoomed to Ruka's house. Yes I said zoomed because that's what I literally did. Deal with it.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Mikan's POV:

6:54 PM.

I can't believe I just spent 3 hours on my math homework, but alas! I was done and exhausted was not the word. I look at the clock and it's still quite early, maybe a little walk would be nice. Plus I feel fat after all those French fries I consumed this week. That's my weak spot, French fries. I quickly changed my clothes to grey sweat pants and an oversized black hoddie with rolling stones and the tongue on it. I put my hair in a high bun so I won't get that high sticky feeling when I sweat. I skip down stairs, kind of like warming up, and put my snickers on. My mom won't be home till 10 so I don't think I have to tell her since I'll be home before her anyway. I grab my keys and phone and I'm off!

I start listening to the song "Where are you" by some unknown singer, Permy gave me that song saying this is what my heart feels. How does she know me heart again you may think? Well surprisingly the song does describe what I feel…

_**How does he laugh? How does he cry?  
What's the colour of his eyes?  
Does he even realize I'm here?  
Where is he? Where is he? Where is this beautiful guy  
Who is he? Who is he? Who's gonna take me so high!**_

Weird right?  
After a couple of songs that played, and jogging while enjoying the music. I ended up in a small dinner at the corner of the curb. My breathing was heavy and I know I need water…now. With my earphones still intact to my ears I walked in the dinner. The dinner was quite cool; it was kind of like those dinners where the waitresses would go around giving their order in roller blades. The floor was checkered black and white, there was a songbox at the end of the dinner and few couch-like places for people who were in a big group that were pink coloured. I like it! I sat on those tables for the one-customer kind of chair.  
I order on double chocolate milkshake and a double cheese chicken burger with fries. So much for my diet!

I waited while bobbling my head to the music when I felt something wet hit the back of my bare neck. I reach out my hand to the back to get whatever it was, I felt humiliated when I looked at my hand and saw a chewed gum. Who has the nerve to throw this at me? Well whoever it is will pay very dearly.

I get of the chair and look around to see who could have done it, and then I saw a girl with short black hair and lilac eyes. Her eyes seemed like there were staring at the TV screen for 24 hours cause of the redness, but I know better than that. Her body was petite and her skin was pearl white. I was a bit confounded because I was not prepared to face someone who looked like she wanted to stab anyone in the eye. I figured I was staring for too long as she rolls her eyes at me. What is up with people being such a bitch to now? What did I do to deserve this? Ugh. Who the hell does this chick thinks she is for throwing that gum on me, I don't even know her! I saw her eyes look at me from top to bottom.

"How long do you plan on examining me for?" she said in a static voice. I was a bit taken back by it.  
"Twice as long as you stare at me I guess". Something tells me this girl had a motive of throwing her gum at me.

"I apologize for my bad aim, it was supposed to land on that coconut tree you got there. Sorry. " she said a bit loudly so I could hear her,a vicious smirk played on her face.(she was referring to my bun)

I walk up to where she was sitting, it was in the couch area and it was a correlation as to how the dinner was empty and only the two of us were there. I now stand infront of her, pissed off.  
"What is your problem? Do I have anything against you? Because I have never seen you in my life before." I seriously didn't.

She looked at me with bored yet I-can't-believe-you-don't-know look. Her gaze was locked on a glass of water that was set on the table.  
"I assume you are aware that you made 'big' mistakes, am I correct?" she then looks at me but continues to talk. "You ravaged my relationship with my boyfriend, and I want to thank you for it". I was speechless, the look in her eyes, I could see the pain circulating in her mind through them. I was dumb-founded. I think she has more to say so I stay there like hard stone and wait.  
"You must be wondering why I am giving you my gratitude. Well I would not have realized that…_**he**_ could and did cheat on me. I feel so vulnerable and passive, but when I saw you that day with him. The fact that he blushed when you pinched his cheeks, I came aware that you were a new student just recently so I can't blame you. Not completely anyway." She was looking out the window, and her eyes were far away from this world. She was just like me, blabbering on when weak to any stranger that flows in. So this is The Hotaru Imai I heard about so much. My image of her was not an understatement in fact it was much more.

Tears slowly trickled down her cheek; I could not just stand there and see her sob. I took a good distance seat away from her which was opposite to there she was sitting. We were now facing each other. I reach out the handkerchief I had in my pocket, it was the best idea I could think off. She stared at me hand for what seemed like ages but gradually accepted it as she wiped her tears. In situations like this I don't really know what to say. But I guess I'll go with the truth.  
"Listen Imai… what happened that time was just a-"  
"I don't want to hear any explanation, what is done is done. Moving on in life." she retorted icy back at me.  
I look at her in the eye, to try and send her the let-me-explain-first look. To my advantage it worked like a charm. She must really be so hurt now, to be so weak and listen to just about anyone.  
"Fine, go on"  
"When I walked out of my supposedly new classroom, I was in a well, fucked up mood. This Luna girl picked a fight with me."  
"First day, and you had to pick a fight with the Queen Bee didn't you?"  
"She asked for it! Anyway I was in an already bad mood and I walked around aimlessly and ended up there behind the school, and I guess you know your boyfriend more than I do so maybe he sympathized me at the time. I won't lie, I did have a tiny little bitsy crush on him because he's so prince like… I was parviscient to your relationship. And I don't know what came over me and well…" I trailed off; I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know how to depend myself at all. Well it's hard to in a situation like this.

She took in what I said as she lets out a sigh, she then studies me trying to contemplate in her mind. I give her the time she needs. I mean what else could I do? Her look was creepy and I had to look away. My eyes wandered to my hands that were caved on each other, they were just as nervous as I am. My fingers were doing summersaults and loops around each other, they couldn't just stay still.  
"And you can swear that this is all that happened? That neither of you had any intention of anything else? That he followed out of his kindness and you acted the way you did because you were unaware?" she raises a brow almost mockingly at me. My mouth was dry now and I had to make this work so that their relationship will be saved.  
"Yes I-…"  
"Yes I am sure that is all that happened and nothing more." Someone's voice was heard behind me. I think it was coming from the entrance to the dinner, I know this voice I swear…and then it hit me!

_**Ruka…**_

A part of me was blissed that he was here; I turned my head and saw Ruka standing by the door halfway in and Natsume right behind him peeking over his shoulder and smirked when he saw me. This douche has the nerve to smirk in a situation like this? I'll deal with him later. I saw Ruka walking up to where we were sitting. When I turned my head to Hotaru, I could tell he was worse than uncomfortable. How? The fact that her lower lip is trembling, her hand in a fist and her heavy breathing gave it away. I held her hand that was in a fist. She wanted to take her hand back and was about to but I grab it with my other hand.  
"I know we don't know each other and I have no right to say this but I think I've done things that are much worse right now. Just talk to him ok? Because it seems like you can't lose anything from it but you could gain back the person you love right?" I give her a gentle smile. I don't want their relationship to end because of a petty misunderstanding. I can see that Hotaru really loves him it would be such a waste of happiness to be lost now.

I give Hotaru's hand a small squeeze, I felt Ruka at the side of the table and I got up so he could sit there instead of me. I didn't look back, it's up to them if they wanna keep going. I did my part. I walk over to Natsume and… wait since when did I start calling him Natsume?  
Oh c'mon Mikan it's in your head anyway.  
He was chewing on half a burger while there was another half on the plate. I almost forgot about my order!  
"Excused me Miss? But where's, my order?" I tried my best not to sound rude.  
"This gentleman over here said he was with you so I gave it to him" the waitress said while looking at Natsume.

IS NATSUME EATING MY BURGER!

"How dare you bastard!" I say while grabbing the remaining of my burger and fries.  
"I was hungry so I ate what I first saw" he said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Why can't you order yourself?"  
"You ordered before I was here, I wanted it at that moment" he said as he took another bite of my other half of the burger.  
"But if you want it back so much here" he says as he gives me the other half with a huge chunk missing. My heart broke.

"It's ok Hyuuga, what's done is done anyway. I sigh and decided to sit next to him and ignore his existence.

We ate in silence for a while, which was really awkward. I surveyed him from the side of my eye. How he was wearing a plain dark blue shirt and a black leather jacket. He had jeans on with a pair of worn out vans. He also had a black beanie on his head which made him look really cute and-  
Slow down Mikan! He is not cute. He is a jerk and an arse. You don't fall for jerks. Tsk tsk!

"I am surprised to see you in one piece; you must really be something to have lived after meeting my cousin especially with what you have done." He chuckles at the end like it was actually funny. Ok now I am scared.

"What do you mean? Wait… Hotaru is your cousin?!" I yelped.  
"Yes and you don't need to scream. Tch." He was annoyed.  
"Why? I mean it's just a misunderstanding. I've been there before so I know how to handle that type of situation."  
" Wow. So you've home wrecked some other couples too huh?_** Interesting." **_  
"UH! You make me sound like a whore and NO! I didn't do it to a lot of couples, just 1. And it's none of your business." I should have perceived this moment and kept my guard up from the start.

"Thanks."  
I was shocked, what is he tanking me for? I didn't do anything…

"For?"  
"For caring enough to talk some sense into my cousin, she may have this tough façade on the outside but as you can see she has a soft center when it comes to the people she values" he looks at me with those crimson eyes, I saw a little red light tingling inside for a milli-second and it was gone along with that small smile I didn't miss out. I think I was mesmerized too long because he looks away and turns cold again. It took me a moment to realize my heart was beating like it just ran a marathon. I felt my cheeks were flushed too. I look away in the other direction. This was getting awkward, stood up and was about to leave."Oii"  
I turn around hoping he would say goodbye to me. The hell?  
"You forgot to pay for your half of the burger." He said as he got out some cash from his wallet.  
Can I punch him in the face? Or will the whole girl population at school kill me if I did? I choose not to for my own safety. I walk back and put down the exact half of the bill. It was getting late. I wanted to tell Ruka and Hotaru bye but I guess I'll just let them be. I give Natsume one last look which I hope he didn't notice.  
I whispered a bye to him which I thought he didn't hear until…

"Bye…Berry Babe" he said as he winks at me. What was he talking about? I just rolled my eyes at him.

While I jogged back home I felt my back get wet from the sweat. Weird shouldn't my hoddie have absorbed that? And why does my lower part feel cold, well my butt to be exact. I stop in my tracks, and look at the reflection and see my hoddie going all the way a bit up and my sweat pants wer sagging revealing my berry panty.

THAT STUPID PERVERTED ASS!

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

_**Sorry for the late update. Got a lot to jumble up with school. UGH! Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! ;D**_

_**~Nikki **___


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello! I don't own Gakuen Alice. I only own the ideas in this story.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter 7

Mikan's Pov:

I wake up mad with the world. I mean seriously the sun is too bright; doesn't it have like an off button or something? It's 6AM and I am GRUMPY. It's like everything annoys me. The chair, my clothes, the mirror with my refection. Wow. My hair looks like a bird gave birth in it.  
I get of my bed and tidy it, then I walk up to my mirror and stretch my arms across my shoulder. Ok at least those made me feel a bit better. I have to get ready or else I will be or shall be late.

After I got ready I went downstairs, I walked into the kitchen to see my breakfast but no mom. I walk up to the fresh scrambled eggs and toast. There was a letter by the glass of orange juice, I pick it up and open it.

_**Good Morning Sweetheart,  
I'm sorry I can't eat breakfast with you, I have some important work to do so I had to leave early.  
Eat up sweetheart! And if you like there is an ice-cream stick for you in the freezer. Don't you dare eat in the living room because if I find even a crumb of your toast on my sofa, I will ground you.**_

_**Love you,  
Your mother xx**_

I just love how she wrote 'your mother' at the end, it made me smile at the cliché-ness. I take my breakfast to the living room to watch TV. I don't get to do this with my mom around, so I must take advantage of it! I'll just clean it up when am done. I sit on the couch, turn the TV on and take my leisure time to eat.

I clicked through the channels, and I got nothing. After about 10 minutes of going back and forth of channels, I ended up watching Animal Planet. Something about saving dogs from terrible owners who abuse their pets. People like that should become dogs themselves and experience the pain they give. I look at the clock… 7:55 am.

_**WHAT?**_

I'm late!? Oh Kami-sama this is not happening to me. Jinno is gonna screw my ass if I'm late, it's bad enough I suck rats ass in his subject. I don't need more hate! I just leave the dishes at the sink and didn't bother to wash them. I grab my bag and make a run for it. Here I am, running like I'm in the world Olympics but technically for my life.  
I was running as fast as my legs would allow me too, I can hear the sound of my feet smashing with immense force to the ground. My breathing got harder though, like my lungs were gonna give up because of the lack of oxygen. My muscles contracting with the fast movement of my legs. I am going to get that excruciating aftermath of stressing myself too much. At this point I didn't care.

I see the school gate! It was closed, shit. After I had a small misunderstanding with the guard I was in. I stop to take a breath because if I didn't, my brains would explode from my head. I hold my aching knees while breathing in the good air. I love air it's amazing!  
I take a glance of my watch… 8:34am. Damn it! I take one last lung of air and run again. I am at the entrance of my class, I gulp down my saliva and embraced myself for a terrifying impact as I open the door.

When I took baby steps into the class like a totally retard _**someone**_ pushed me that made me fall on my knees with the books I was holding scattered on the floor. Everyone started to laugh, this I expected, what I didn't expect was the person who pushed me. And who could this snobby despicable person me? Two syllables, _**Lu-na.  
**_Yes it was Luna who had pushed me over, I was still on the ground but my head was turned towards her. I give her one of my death glares which didn't seem to affect her which ticked me off. She was smiling that malicious smile of hers. Is it just me or why does either one of us have to be on the floor whenever we meet. Ugh. Mikan you have got to stop being so immature.

She puts her hand on her right hip and pokes her huge ass out a bit in the other direction. She looks at me with sarcastic sympathy from top to bottom.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there! I hope you didn't mind" her voice, ugh! It made me want to hit something.  
"Then maybe you should get glasses, I'm pretty sure your daddy wouldn't mind spending a few dollars on that right? I mean he might even be proud to buy who something else other than those pieces of cloth you claim to be clothes for." I smile as I see her fume with fury. Her face is so epic it looked like she had allergies or something!

I turn around not wanting to let the argument go any longer. It might get physical like last time. I gather my books and stand up. Curse this stupid skirt for being so short! I was about to go to my place totally ignoring the stares from the other students, I guess they were watching us. Luna grabbed my elbow from my back and my reflex action was to shove it off. We stood there eye to eye; she came closer to me and whispered; "Now we're even, since I pushed you over. Just saying sweetie". Yuck she called me sweetie I know it was not in a sweet way of course.

I just let it go and take my seat next to the window. Luna and her followers followed to the back of class where they went on with their bitching.  
Is it just me or is this day really…boring. I mean, the fight with Luna just know was a bit shocking but why do I feel so_**numb. **_If Permy was here she would have said 'Go get an effin boyfriend, because you desperately need one!'.I smiled at that thought, I miss Permy. I miss having her in the same class 'preaching' about this never ending speech on hot guys.

_**I miss my old life.**_

I think I should give me give my old friends a call maybe. I miss being myself, not having to hide my true feelings. You know those moments when you could insult anyone in your class and not end up having a stupid fight over such a petty thing? Because you are all close… I smile at the memories that just run in my mind like a slide show.

"Oii berry, my babes"  
So much for that trance of happiness. I turn my head to see stupidly alluring crimson eyes about 8 inches away from mine. How the hell can a person even have red eyes! It's preposterous I tell you! He was smirking again, that was his trade mark after all. And when he called me Berry, ticked me off to a whole top 50 levels.  
"I dislike you with great intensity" was all I could really say to him at that time. He opened his mouth to say something but a teacher walked in.

"Sweet morning everyone! Jinno-sensei is absent today due to none-of-our-business-reasons, so I hope you don't mind if I take this time to announce something. Actually I would like to discuss it with you!" Narumi said. I don't call him sensei since he is really cool and doesn't mind if we call him sensei or not. He is the coolest teacher I met in the academy, thought he might be gay.

A few students cheered a few students grunted; I was one of those who are very much contented with his presence. Not just because I love his subject but also because he made Natsume go back to his seat leaving me with the satisfaction of having the last word. I just had to grin over my victory.

Narumi continues, "So! Ok this is how it is guys; I will divide the class into 4 groups of 9. Now each group will have to have to combine 2 fairytales into one bombastic scenario! Wont that be fun?"

Moans and giggles were swaying through the classroom. There were two ways I could look at this, 1 is I can be happy and accept the challenge! Or 2 I can crumble because of the team mates I'm gonna get into. Did that even make sense? I guess not but you get the picture.

Narumi silenced the class and took a paper put of the English book he had laid down on the table.

"Group 1…" I waited for my name to be called but it wasn't crawling out of his mouth! Dangnammit!  
"Group 3  
1-Hotaru  
2-Luna  
3-Anna  
4-Nonoko  
5-Ruka  
6-Natsume  
7-Koko  
8-Hibino  
and 9- Mikan! Now for the final group 4. 1-…"

Did I just hear right? Please tell me I just need an ear transplant, HOW THE HELL DID I GET STUCK WITH THAT PANTY PEPPING ASSHOLE AND THE QUEEN IS BITCHVILLE? You've got to me kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to concentrate when I have both those retards after my life? Does this have to be happening in my life? I take a glance at Luna and her minions, her minions were praising her on how she was in the same group as their damn Sex God. She caught my stare, shit. Her look was devious and she looked like she was enjoying the fact we were in the same group. Then she mouthed something to me that did make me a bit scared.

"_**I'm going to get you"**_

She broke our gaze and turned back to who I think was Hibino and celebrated. I turn back to the front of the class to listen to the instructions Narumi started to give us.  
" Ok so this is how it shall be, you have to choose any fairytales and mash them up real good. But you can't use the fairytale characters, just the base of it should be a fairytale and the rest is up to your creativity. But since maybe all may not act, at least must contribute a little to the group. Stuff like scriptwriters, directors whatever you beauties want, as long as there is a contribution from each member. It has to be in a movie form. This will take 60% of your grade so I suggest that you better get right to it. Also, we will have some guest from a different school to watch your movies. Oh! And you have 2 months before ShowTime. Won't this be wonderful?" he smiled like a goof while almost all the students glared daggers at him. Who could blame them?

"From which school are these guests coming from?" some random student asked.  
"Where's the fun in telling you that?" Narumi replied while getting his book off the table ready to walk out.  
"Any other questions?" he glanced at the whole class.  
"None" the class replied in together.

I wonder what stories we are gonna mix up, it better be a good mix up to have to impress Narumi. My thoughts went deeper into trying to combine stories in multiple choices and yes it was extremely hard.

"Mikan…Mikan… HELLO GORGEOUS WAKE UP!" Anna screeched into my ear.

I literally let out a squeak and fall off my chair in a very retarded way. Note to self: Kill Anna for screaming into my ear. What was she thinking? Its ok Mikan, you love her that is why you will let it go.

"Come on sleeping beauty we have to go and eat lunch" Nonoko said.

What? It's already lunch time? But that happened to science and economics? Oh fudge I didn't get to copy the notes! AGAIN! Why is the world so cruel to me? I take my bag and swing it over my shoulder and follow Anna and Nonoko to lunch. We were sitting and laughing about how Anna slipped infront of the soccer team when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to the right and I froze.

Natsume's face was 2 inches away from mine, and he was smirking with a dirty look in his eye. He moved in closer and that's when I snapped out of it and then… I did what any normal girl would do in a situation would. No I didn't kiss him, gross. I screamed and pushed his face away with disgust.

"Yuck Hyuuga! You are such a pedophile! Gross gross gross… GROSS!" my hands waving around in different directions.  
"It's not like I have Aids or gonorrhea you idiot." He said while rubbing his cheek.  
"How would I know that?"  
"Why don't we try and find out berry babe?" he said seductively into my ear. His hot breath on my ear really made shiver. It felt so warm and inviting, like sitting next to a fire on a cold snowy day and… what the heck am I thinking!?  
"Yeah, not gonna happen Hyuuga. Like ever!" I exaggerated on the 'ever' part.

"Are you two newlyweds done bickering? We have a fairytale to make" Hotaru's voice came from behind Hyuuga; I couldn't see her because of his huge build up body, which was kind of really sexy… UGH! STOP IT MIKAN!

Hotaru, Ruka, Hyuuga and Koko joined our table. Hyuuga made his way to sit next to me which I was very much not ok with. C'mon a sex addict like him next to a sanitary person like me? You got to be kidding me. Luckily, Koko beat Hyuuga to it, he grabbed some chair and slide his way to my side. And since Anna was on my other side Hyuuga was forced to sit next to Ruka instead.  
Koko has a goofy smile on his face as he smiles at me. His smile was really wide that it made his eyes disappear; he can be so adorable sometimes! I caught Hyuuga glaring at him, why is he so mad? Who knows and who cares.

"Ok now all that is left is the queen bitch and her wonderful joker to arrive" Nonoko says while placing her elbows on the table and rolling her eyes.  
"Don't worry she'll _**actually**_ be here" Hotaru said with no feeling actually present in her voice. Creepy…  
"How do you know?" Anna said as her eyebrow rose.  
"Because, Natsume is present. That skank will do anything since he's here. Best of luck Natsume you'll need it", her voice made me shiver. I look at Hyuuga and he seemed unaffected.

"Natsume! I'm so happy that I get to be in the same group as you! It has to be destiny." Luna's high-pitched voice rang into my eardrums. She ran to Natsume and sat on his lap while having her arms wrapped around his neck. This sight is really disgusting; I think I need a moment.  
Natsume yanked her arms off his neck and pushed her off his lap with a Tch. Luna looking like it was nothing ordered Hibino to get their chairs and sat right next to Natsume. It was funny because I've never seen Natsume with such an annoyed look on his face, he looked sort of cute.

What? Again? Mikan you hate Hyuuga ok? Don't think like that because you'll only hurt yourself. Plus all he did was made fun of you. Yes he is NOT worth it.  
I look at Luna and how she clung onto him, and he would just shove her off. They actually look good together. I started to feel a bit hurt, like there was something tugging my heart to sink a little. I tried to ignore it but this feeling won't go away. I forced myself to look away and focus on Hotaru.

"Ok so what fairytales are we going to blend in?" I think she's the leader since she takes the initiative.  
"I don't wanna have to act so I'm gonna be the script writer!" Nonoko claims. Dammit, I wanted to be scriptwriter. Oh well.  
"And I'm gonna be the costume designer, no questions asked." Anna declares with a cute smile on her face.  
"Approved. The rest of us will be acting" Hotaru said.

I spent nearly 2 hours thinking of what our fairytale should be about and I didn't come up with anything. Ok so the base should be fairytale. So it would be your typical damsels in distress. Then something clicked to me and I felt like a fucking genius.

"What about a girl who never gets what she wants?" I told the group to Hotaru in particular.  
"Are you trying to describe yourself and make people pity you Sakura? How low" Luna said. I honestly couldn't care less about what she said.  
Hotaru, ignoring Luna, nodded at me to continue.  
" Ok so there's this girl, and she has a best friend who always seems to get what she wants unlike her. She got the guys she liked, clothes, gadgets and she travelled the world because she was rich. So this girl envied everything about her best friend and so she was just bottling it all up inside because she knew that be jealous especially of your best friend was petty and low. But how long could she hold it all in…."  
"Oh! I get what you're saying Mikan! Thanks! I know what to write for the script now." Nonoko's eyes flashed with excitement. She took out a book and a pen to write done the plot I just mentioned and I think she was listing down the characters too.

"Ok now we have the plot. Nonoko I'll leave that to you. Now we need to know the characters. Please tell up the needed characters of the fairytale." Hotaru signaled Nonoko to recite the characters she had written.  
"Ok I don't have their names at the moment but I know what there are supposed to be. So we need:  
The insecure girl  
The best Friend  
The best friend's boyfriend  
The mysterious guy  
The friend-zoned guy  
The girl who becomes the new best of friend of the best friend of the insecure girl  
And The extra's." she said. Wow that was amazing how she got the characters down already.

Hotaru stayed silent for a bit and then took a good look at everyone around the table. She let out a big sigh before,  
"Here are your roles.  
The best friend: Luna  
The best friends boyfriend: Koko  
The mysterious guy: Natsume  
The friend zoned guy: Ruka  
The girl who becomes the new best of friend of the best friend of the insecure girl : Hibino  
The insecure girl : Mikan.  
I don't think there are any extras. That is that. Nonoko I send me the script in approximately 3-4 days."

"How come Mikan gets to be the insecure girl? I want to be the main character. And why does my boyfriend have to be Koko, yuck." Luna fumed at Hotaru who was very much annoyed. The hell? Did she just say that Koko was yuck? That was just plain rude and manner less. To think that she would have been a well organized person because she was rich. Koko was a sweet guy as far as I've known him. I looked at him and even if he was trying to cover it up I could see that he was hurt.

"What's the problem with Koko, Luna? You think your too good for him now?" I snapped at her. I just can't seem to shut my mouth when it comes to her and I don't know why.  
"Stay out of it slut."  
"Excuse me? I'm not the one launching myself at Hyuuga every damn minute. "  
"I don't launch myself at him, it's called flirting something I don't think your familiar with."  
"Your right about one thing there Luna, I don't know how to be a whore and with all honestly I don't want to."  
Hyuuga was staring at me the whole time and he chuckled at my comment and I felt my cheeks go a bit pink.

"I am the director, so what I say goes." Hotaru said as she was getting ready to leave. Luna didn't say anything as even she knows she can't defy the great Hotaru.

"Whatever. I'm out of here. C'mon Hibino we better leave before we get infested with their kind. By Natsume" she winked at Natsume and left with Hibino.  
That was a relief! I was about to leave to when Koko got up and stood right infront of me.

" My Hero!" he said and he battered his eyelashes at me.  
"Whatever Koko" I had to smile, he was just too nice and I still barely had a decent conversation with him.  
_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**_

_**Super sorry for the super late update **__** I had prom to attend and I was just so busy…  
anyway hope you guys enjoy this chapter  
**_

_**There will be more NatsumeXMikan in the next chapter ;) **_

_**Nikki**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own Gakuen Alice. Just the ideas **_____

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Chapter 8

Mikan's Pov:

Damn that shower was refreshing! I so needed that, though I can't believe I actually spend 2 hours of my boring life inside there. Oh well. It's been about 2 days since that meeting at the cafeteria and still no call from Hotaru. So, if we fail it'll be her fault right? Ugh. Why is there this tiny part of me that just wants to take action? Curse this!  
I walk over to my phone which was over my bed, oh it's turned off. I switch it on and wait for it to grab a signal…

_**32 Missed Calls…  
18 Messages…**_

I'm so screwed. It's all from Hotaru and 3 from Hyuuga, what? He has my number now? Great. I was about to call Hotaru back when my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"  
_**"You imbecile! How dare you make me wait for you! Actually the whole damn group is waiting for you! To hell even Luna is here before you. Get your ass to the park near your house ASAP or you won't have an ass anymore!"**_

Click*

That was one pretty mad Hotaru, but what is up with her? Then it hit me, I'm the main character. Dangnammit!  
I quickly change my clothes; I wore a plain black tang top and some hipster baggy pants which were a mix of black and purple along with my gladiators. I put my hair into a messy bun simply because I was too lazy to do anything else with it. Who was I going to impress anyway. Suddenly Hyuuga's face crept into my mind and I stopped mid-step, wait why do I care about what he thinks again? I shake my head while going down the stairs, trying to get rid of that horrid thought. I was alone as usual so I had no one to say goodbye too. I took my eyes that were beside the door on a small shelf and I'm off.

It's about 3pm and it wasn't that hot, the sun is shining but not that bright to like burn my skin but just right. There was a cool breeze too, the tiny drops of water that I had failed to dry off felt cold against the breeze. I think I should have brought a jacket.  
I ran to the park which was 3 blocks away, in about 8 minutes I was there. I walked around, abit trying to find where the hell my fellow groups mates were. The park is really pretty and so perfect, the trees were tall and the leaves were in different shades of luscious green, the flowers looked like they were dancing and the wind was their DJ. What I liked most about this park was the fountain in the far end. Not a lot of people know about it thought since they say that it's haunted. It's not because I go there whenever I have free time ever since I was little. Sometimes even now and then, I should be sure to visit the fountain today after out shooting.  
Where the heck are they?! Damn I forgot to bring my phone too!

"Miiiikkkaaann! Over here!"

I turn around and see Koko jumping and waving his arms like there was an airplane landing or something. He's such a goof. I run/walk towards him and i am surprised with the big bear hug he welcomes me with. Weird…

"Koko, why are you hugging me?" I said feeling very very awkward.  
"Because I'm going to miss you"  
"What do you mean?"  
He pushes back but still has his hands on my shoulders, he looks at me with curious eyes.  
"Hotaru is going to slaughter you" he said with absolutely no emotion in his tone.

I felt a hand clutch my right shoulder and it felt icy cold. I knew who it was, and fuck yeah I was scared. I turn around I meet violet eyes. PUNCH!  
Pain circulated in my right arm, shit that is so going to leave a mark when I wake up. Then, believe it or not my butt hurt too. That's when I realized that I fell flat on my sexy ass. So much pain at once! Ugh. After a few minutes of rubbing my arm I looked up to Hotaru who was just staring at me.

"Let's get this over with. At least we can do the 3 scenes today." She said as she walked over to Nonoko to get the script from her. She walked back to me and handed it to me.  
"We are going to do the scene where Victoria (Luna) has a date with Raymond (Koko) and Lissa (Mikan) is just like a loner third wheel. Lissa gets mad at Victoria because she only uses her as an excuse to getting out without her mom knowing she is actually going to see her boyfriend." She says in this manner just like a director.  
She turns to me and said something that just made my day a lot better. "You can curse all you want at her just as long as the script is your basis, you can add a few things if you like but don't get carried away and don't waste our time ok?"

Luna gets into position with Koko and everything is set.

[I'll let you imagination fill in the pieces here guys. This scene is underneath a tree where Luna and Koko are under it and Mikan just explodes. But here is just the part I know you guys would like to know ;) ]

"You useless narcissistic imbecile! How long do I have to be the damn reason for you to run away with your stupid deplorable excuse of a boyfriend?!" I lunged out at Victoria (Luna)

"What is wrong with you Lissa? I thought you would be happy for me" tears forming in her eyes.  
"I was, up until the only reason you want me around is because of him" I pointed at Raymond who just stayed quiet.  
I take in a gush of air, I was crying now. "I can't believe I call you my best friend when you just treat me like shit. You are a horrible person and this friendship is done." I say looking at the ground not wanting to show my pitiful face.  
"That's fine by me; you were always an attention whore anyway. Jealous of the fact I was always better than you at every damn thing we did. Go on then little pup. Go cry to someone who gives a shit." Victoria says as she links her arm with Raymond and watches her Ex- best friend run off in an aimless direction.

"CUT!" Hotaru yells. Ruka, as in queue stops to recording.

I wipe the fake tears form my eyes. Now you guys must be wondering how I am good with acting.  
You see when I was little my mom use to send me to this summer camp where they enhance your vocals, acting skills, and you know nonacademic stuff. Plus I was cursing at Luna and that was a hell of a motivation as it is. I was no standing next to Ruka.

"You sure know how to act don't you?" he gave my an amused smile. I smiled in return. Such a nice guy…

"Well it's no wonder your such a big drama queen in real life huh berry babe?" Hyuuga said.  
"I'm so not a drama queen! Bugger off Hyuuga." This dude really can't leave me alone can he? Ugh.

_My set bang…haha.. My set bang!_

_Bang bang bang bang bang .. Bang_

I answered my phone without even looking at the called id.

"Hello?"  
_**"Hey bitch. Miss me?"**_  
"Hi retard, what's up? Where you at?"  
_**"I'm actually really bored, so I was wondering if you want hang or something"  
**_"I wish I could babe, but I got this filming to do for some movie in school what about this Friday? Sound good?"  
_**"Ok fine. Take care ok?"**_  
"Of course. Bye. I love you so much!"  
_**"Go die Mikan. Haha."**_

I really have some catching up to do with Permy. I really miss her. I don't know why but then I felt like something was watching me and I didn't like it one bit. I turn around to see Koko annoying Luna as usual. Ruka trying to hug Hotaru but failing and Anna and Nonoko are just chatting away about God knows what. And little Hibino typing away on her iPhone. Someone is missing from here, oh well who cares. We were taking a break; actually we were waiting for the sky to darken because the next scene was supposed to be at night. Enough time for me to sneak to my little runaway heaven.  
I slowly back away from the clan and make a run for it. I don't think anyone noticed me when I left. My pace diminished as I neared my blooming fountain. I was a few steps away from it, it was beautiful. The water was in a sapphire colour; believe it or not it was glittering with the moon light. It was round and had what seemed like a Greek Goddess at the center with water coming out of her hands, she was pearl white and her face was facing the sky as if she is praising God for all eternity. There were small penguins at her feet and two sea otters hugging each other. Well it looked like they were hugging anyway.

It's funny how I didn't have many memories around this fountain, yet the memories that I do have here are the memories I remember the most. I slowly took baby steps towards the rim of the fountain letting my fingertips just slide along. It felt cold but soothing, with this came the flashback which I really didn't want to remember because they made me…well cry. Instantly I rumble to the ground, my knees felt like worn out wood that took too much pressure and broke. I close my eyes hard. Pressing them with my fingers, so the tears wouldn't fall. This is how I went with my life, either I pretend I didn't see it or just keep it in. I never realized how empty my world is.  
I suddenly heard a crack from a nearby bush. I distracted myself and just stared at that bush and guess who walked out…

_**Natsume's POV:**_

Fuck. I just wanted to pee, how did I end here again? Oh right I followed her after my amazing curiosity. Stupid branch was in my way, now berry knows I' here. Oh well might just annoy her abit to let the time pass.

"Hey Sexy" I said with a smirk. It always pisses her off.  
She rubbed her eyes a bit and ignored me; wait was she crying or something? Dammit I don't do good with crying females.  
"You ok babe?" I sat in front of her so I had a good view of her stupid face.  
"What's it to you Hyuuga?" she snapped back at me.  
"C'mon, can't we move onto a more intimate name?" I wink at her. I didn't let the fact that she blushed, pass. Score Natsume!

"You are such an ass I swear, just die." She said as she looked at me with her big brown eyes. I could see the water formed in her eyes. Her lashes were still wet. Tch.  
"You know what babe? You need to chill out and live life."  
"What do you mean? I'm perfectly chilled"  
"When was the last time you just laughed non-stop or just do what the hell you want?"

She took a few moment to think about what I said, I just stared at her. She's got these really soft pink lips that I just want to bite off… what the fuck am I thinking. I turn my gaze and try to control myself. Wait why am I controlling myself? I've had way other girl who would die for me and here I am trying to behave for this nut job?  
"Natsume…" I turn my head to berry and I was stuck, she had this innocent look in her eyes that just angered me. She looks just so vulnerable, like a little rabbit entering a lion's turf. What made me even more annoyed was when she said my name. I think this was the first time I heard her say it. Nonetheless I gained control of my emotions and just stared at her with dull eyes waiting for her to continue.  
"During this short time I've known you and everyone, have I hurt you guys in any way?" she was looking at the ground now.

Her question shocked me and I was just so mind-fucked. One minute she wants to chop my dick off and the next she's asking me if she hurt me. She is just so frustrating; I can't read her mind which sucks since I can usually read everyone. And where the hell did this emotional shit come from? "Nope little girl, you don't have a damn effect on me, I couldn't care less."

I don't know what I did or say but berry smiled, it was a sad smile but hey it caught my attention.

_**Mikan's POV**_:

Even though I abode Hyuuga, I didn't really want to hurt him in any way. I didn't want to be hated by anyone, Luna is a bitch so I don't care but others yeah I do. Yes even Hyuuga, I know it may be weird but he's not that bad of a guy sure he gets on my nerves but he's a good guy. Just he has a sex addiction problem.  
He kept looking at me and I suddenly felt like I was naked to him which was very uncomfortable. The thing I hate Hyuuga for is that I can't tell what he's going to do next, he is just so random and man is he fucking moody.

We were currently staring at each other, I don't know why but I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I was just so sucked up with his aura. Things went silent and we could only hear our breathing that seemed to pick up a notch.  
He slowly neared his face to mine; he tilted his head a bit to the side and stopped an inch away from my lips. I felt his warm breath on my lips and my body acted on its own. I closed my eyes and moved in a bit closer. I expected lips but I felt his finger run through my hair, I opened my eyes and saw him holding a leaf in front of me instead. What the fuck? There goes my damn dignity! Why the hell would he want to kiss me. We hate each other!

I back away a bit from him. He stared at the leaf with great concentration and I wonder what he did to make me do that. ( the I close my eyes expecting a kiss part) I felt my cheeks go red and my body now contaminated with embarrassment. I am such an idiot!

He threw the leaf away and then looked at me with his ruby eyes. I have to say he is quite the hot tottie I've met, ever. But like hell would I ever admit that. But what he said next just ruined this whole atmosphere.  
"Can you go somewhere over there for a while? I wanna pee" he pointed to nowhere, just away from where we were.  
I felt my blood boil up.  
"Are you going to pee in the fountain?"  
"Duh. I pity the trees you know."  
"Oh Hell no will I let you pee in my fountain! Can you be a bit more humane Hyuuga? Yuck!" I stood up and looked down at him with that stupid stupid STUPID smirk of his.  
"Admit it you just wanna see me naked, thus you made that excuse" he said when he was now at my eye level.

I blushed a bit but I hope the darkness covered it up. I change my mind, I despise this guy to the peaks of mount Everest. I watched as Hyuuga neared the fountain, could he actually be serious…? Oh my Gosh! He really is? What a despicable and imprudent bastard! Ugh.

"Now that's the Mikan I like to see. The one who I can annoy and she would still put up with it."

I couldn't see his face expression because his back was against me. But I could tell that he was serious about his words. My heart decided to do summersaults and back flips in my rib cage. I couldn't help but I had to hold my heart. So I raised both my hands placing it on my chest to ease this sensational pain. What's happening to me…

"Natsume! How dare you hog Mikan all for yourself, you cunt!" Koko said as he walked towards us with the rest following behind.  
"What's there to hog? She's flat as a wooden plank"

Did he just call be boob-less? This smug condescending retard!  
"Did you just call me boob-less Hyuuga?"  
"Have you lost the ability to hear now?"  
"I am NOT flat!"  
"Prove it and show me then" he said with a smirk.  
"Maybe I will…wait what? No…NO! Pervert!" is this like the 3rd time I blushed with him? I really need to see my doctor.

"Can we do the scene now? Are you penguins done arguing?" a static voice came from behind me and Hyuuga.  
I let Hyuuga go on this one, he might have won this round but I so will win the battle! Stupid jerk face.

We completed the scene and went home exhausted. I walked home since I lived close by. A lot happened today, a flashback of me thinking Hyuuga was going to kiss me came back to life. Ohh… how humiliating that is! But why didn't he give a smug comment about it? Yeah. Now that I think about it he should have teased me will my ears bleed but he didn't.

I got home still thinking what could be the reason. Maybe he did want to kiss me back but was too egoistic about it? And with that he was my last thought before I fell into a deep slumber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**SO SORRY! I had my exams and then I don't have a laptop anymore so it's really hard to write **** Please bare with me! Hehe  
Hope you like this chapter **

**Review please ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Gakuen Alice **** just the awesome ideas.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 9**

Mikan's Pov:

_6:45pm, Friday. At the Cinema _

Permy is always late! Why do I even hope for her to be on time? I mean seriously we are talking about the girl who was an hour late for the dance here why? Oh I'll tell you why it was because-

"Sorry Mi! I had a hard time picking out which shoes matched my outfit. But you know me I always make the right choice so yeah I was fashionably late. Hehe" Permy said as her heels clanked against the marble floor.  
"Can we please just get in and watch the move now? It started 15 minutes ago!" I was desperate! I mean c'mon! it was iron man, my true love! He is the only guy I went ballistic-fan-crazy-obsessed-girl over. I'm wearing his freaking t-shirt right now!

"Chill out Mi, the first 15 minutes of any movie is the boring advertisement. So let's go! Haha." Permy said as she pulled my hand and then we both ran into the cinema almost forgetting to check in with our seats and just took the first seat we saw.

_**(After the movie)**_

"OH MY EFFING GOSH THAT WAS AMAZING! " I yelled out walking out of the cinema. I mean it was, iron man you never fail to give me a reason to live!  
"Shut the fuck up Mi! People are staring at us…" Permy tried to cover her face with her hair but failed since she teased it upwards to make her look like this rockstar which really suited her by the way.  
"But Permy! That was like… fucking porn to me. The type of porn I would like to watch over and over again".

We were now sitting at the food court waiting for our meals.

"I never knew you were the type to be into porn berry. Do demonstrate what you've learnt." A voice from my back haunted me. I know that voice a bit too well unfortunately.  
I look at Sumire's expression not surprised to see her expression of awe. She believes that he is 'all that' when he is just in incompetent arse. I almost drag my body to turn and look behind me when I realized that Natsume was just inches away from my face…again. Deja vu much? That moment when I expected a kiss came to my mind again. I quickly pushed him away so he wouldn't see my _**petty **_state.

_**Never will I be weak in front of any guy, not ever since…**_

"You were too close. Sorry." I told him without looking at him. Things are really awkward ever since 2 days ago.

"Ahem?" Permy nudged me.  
"Oh right, Nat-Hyuuga this is my best friend Per-Sumire" I gestured at Permy.  
"Tch." He grabbed a chair from the other table and sat down beside us since me and Permy were facing each other.

"Yo Natsume! I just saw this awesome-?" Koko came from Permy's back out of nowhere and knuckle punched him. He too grabbed a chair and sat opposite Natsume.  
"Oh… hey Mikan! What's up?" he looked at me with that goofy smile as usual. I just nodded since I didn't know what to say.  
Permy was busy looking at whether the food was ready or not she didn't notice Koko. And just like that when their eyes met…

"YOU!" they both said in union. Though Permy said it like there is a murderer in front of her while Koko said it like he saw a clown. Wait what? They know each other?  
"Hey! Look its scare-crow. How you been man?" Koko said with a smirk.  
"Excuse me? SCARE-CROW? At least my head does not look like a soccer ball!" Permy is getting feisty and Koko seemed to be enjoying himself.  
They went on for about 5 whole minutes arguing while Hyuuga and I watched. He tapped my shoulder and pointed to somewhere. I followed where his finger pointed and saw the lady waving at us with our food. I got up to go and get it, when I return, (which was barely even 30 seconds), Permy and Koko are still arguing while Hyuuga had this annoyed look on his face. Why am I the only sane one here?

I place the food on the table, instantly Koko and Permy became quiet. They both stared at the food like it was some God.  
"Bless this moment for they have learnt to shut up" Hyuuga said sarcastically.  
I just ignored all of them and decided to eat. I took my heavenly cheese burger, unwrapped it and took that first bite. I never knew burger tasted this good! Or maybe I just didn't eat one for the past month.  
Koko and Permy are fighting as she does not want to share her burger but Koko obviously wants some.

"Are you not going to share that with me berry?" Hyuuga's husky voice made my bones melt.  
"No! Get your own!" ok where did that kiddy Mikan come from?  
"Fine I'll just take it myself." He says as he reaches out to grab a French fry. Going on my instincts, I slap him hand before he could even touch it.  
"Hell no you taking my fries! Go buy your own!"

I take a few fries and stuff it in my mouth, but there was a really long fry that was out.  
I stopped chewing when I saw Natsume's face. It was priceless! He was looking at me like a little angry kid with his lips pouted and brows crunched up to the center of his head. Then he smirks and I knew something devious just entered his mind.  
He grabbed my hands and pulled me closer and bite of the remaining fry that was still hanging out of my mouth. He let me go and slouched back into his seat acting like he won a Nobel Prize. I was just…there. Shocked and terrified. This time I couldn't help the blush. It was just too sudden.  
What the actual fuck is wrong with this guy? Why am I feeling special? Why am I blushing? And why is my heart beating as if I just ran a 5 mile marathon? Must be from shock I guess...

I was about to really make Hyuuga's ears bleed about giving another GIRL personal space until some girl suddenly appeared.

"Baby! Where were you? I was waiting for 15 minutes!" a red head girl was standing beside Hyuuga with her hands on her hips and her lips pouting. She was wearing a white tang top, but her top was so low that you could see a bit of her upper bra. Her shorts were, well, just really extremely short and her pumps were ruby red just like Natsume's eyes.  
I felt like something was biting me inside, like those tiny ant bites you get? But right now it felt like a hundred were biting at the same time.  
"I'm sorry _**babe**_, I had to go to the bathroom and I saw a friend and I had to say hello" he grabbed the girl by her waist and pulled her so she would sit on his lap. Her arms encircled his neck and Hyuuga's hands were in between her thighs.

This makes me sick. How can I eat like this? For fuck sake, I think they're going to have a tongue war any minute now. Ok this is just awkward, I look at Koko and Permy and even if they are quarreling they seem like a couple and then there's Hyuuga with his girl. Wow, it really hurts seeing them. So now I'm the fifth wheel? I'm not needed here…

I practically throw my burger on the tray grab my bag and just walked away. Permy will just have to understand me for now. I could hear Permy calling my name but I just ignored. Stupid Hyuuga! This is all his fault, all I wanted was some quality time with my best friend but no he had to be there. And on top of that! He called her "babe" he calls me that! Ok it's 'berry babe' but it's the same thing! You know what I don't even care. Fuck his with intense feelings.  
"Mi! Wait up! You know I'm wearing heels dammit!" Permy's voice cracks my stupor. I turn around and saw her wincing from the pain of her heels. She shouldn't have worn them if it hurt her so much. But I guess fashion has a price. She finally catches up with me.  
"What was your walkout about? You could have at least told me to leave with you! How could you leave me with that bastard?!" she was swinging her arms frantically.  
I wanted to tell her, she was my best friend but it's not in my nature to show anyone my weak spots. I'll tell her when I feel a bit better and actually know why I did walk out. But I can't lie to her either.  
"I just felt a bit sick seeing Hyuuga's face too often this week. Plus I lost my appetite." Ok that wasn't a complete lie. Will do for now.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

At Mikan's house  
Mikan's POV:

"Mom! I'm home!"

No reply. It's quite late I wonder why she isn't home, must be doing over time I guess.

I need a hot shower. I go to my bathroom and turn the tap on and pour in some rose essence into the water and then some ball like thing that bubbles when you put it in water. My mom just said it's good for your skin. I take my clothes off and slip into the tub.  
This is the shit.  
I felt my muscles relax, I cracked my knuckles and it felt good. I know it's a bad habit but a habit is a habit. I started thinking about today's happenings. The movie was just awesome no worries there. But why do I feel bothered? I look around in my bathroom and my eyes land on a bar of soap. Sumire and Koko really look like an awesome couple. I should hook them up sometime and ask her how she knows him.

I remember how I just lashed out of the food court leaving Permy. Even if I would never admit it verbally, I know I left because of Natsume's little show…  
At that moment I felt like cracking her neck open and grinding her body until you won't even recognize it was once a body. But whatever, what's done is done I should just move on and proceed with my life.

I lay my head back and close my eyes for a while.

_**DING-DONG!  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!**_

For fuck sake why can't my mom bring her key once in a while.  
"WAAAAAAIIITTTT!" I yelled out in frustration. Honestly you think a 36 year old woman would be responsible enough to bring her damn keys. Not my precious mother, oh no.  
I put on my bra and panty and wrap a towel in my head. I put on my nightdress that was a bit see through and ended above my knee. You could see my belly button. So cute! (Conceited moment)

I didn't have time to dry my body so it was still a bit wet but I could manage.

The door kept ringing and ringing, wait. My mom wouldn't be doing that. She would have given up and just called me instead. Unless…_** it's not her behind the door**_.

I felt Goosebumps start to perk up on my arm. My heart beating faster and faster, the beating got loud that I could hear it pounding in my ear it was deafening. I seem to have short breaths now. I felt my chest go in and out but it's like I'm breathing pure carbon dioxide and trying to gasp for oxygen.

I make my way to the door, holding a knife in my left hand. I reach the door and peep through the tiny hole and see a red eye staring right back at me. I let out a small yelp and I prayed the person on the other side didn't hear me. I counted in my head before I would open the door.  
1.  
2..  
3…  
I grab the nob of the door and swung it open. Without even looking at who it was I kicked whoever was there and I saw his figure fall to the wall and then the floor. I held the knife out like some helpless girl in a movie. I hadn't realized that tears had formed in my eyes.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you dammit…" the stranger said while crouching on the floor and holding his tummy.  
_**It's Natsume…**_

Shit. That was all I could think of at the moment. I still slightly trembled but I dropped the knife and went to help him up. I caught him around his waist while his arm was around my neck for support.  
I brought him inside and let him lay down on the couch.  
"I'm so sorry Natsume! I didn't mean too! I thought you were…-" I cut off mid-sentence and looked at the floor. How could I mistake Natsume for that _**criminal**_?

Natsume noticed my sudden silence and then took my hand into his large ones. He then started to rub small circles in my palm. It felt relaxing since his hands were cold and I just had a hot shower. I felt myself settle down physically and mentally.  
How can he get me to let my guard down just like that?

"I can here because your friend Sumire was worried about you." He said while rubbing my hands.  
"She also told me that you were annoyed with me because of that scene I did" he chuckled a bit at the end.  
Remind me to kill Sumire for opening her big pipe hole.

"I was not annoyed, I was disgusted. I was eating when you were doing…that to her. I felt the need to stay away from you." I said trying to sound as defending as possible.

He stopped rubbing my hands but still held them and looked at me. He had a poker face on but his eyes said something else. Is he hurt?

"Are you sure you're just not jealous?" he smirked.  
"Yes, I am sure of it" I smiled sweetly and took my hands back.

"How's your stomach?" I asked feeling guilty.  
"Well, you know how to kick that's for sure." He said. I guess I went a little too far.

"I'm really sorry; I was just a little scared. It's not normal for people to come over to my house 1 am in the morning." I said glancing at the clock.  
"A little scared would be an understatement berry. Now what's the reason to why you really acted as if I was a rapist or something." He lifter a brow at me…  
_**Rape…**_

I saw memories zoom through my mind, blood and tears, screams for mercy, malicious laughter. Those Goosebumps are coming back, I stayed quiet infront of Natsume. It was too agonizing to tell, just thinking about it made me want to pull all my hair out.  
As if sensing that I wasn't going to answer him, he just 'tched' and looked around my house.  
"Ok if you are not going to answer that question, answer this one instead."

"Were you jealous when you saw my kissing Angela?" he observed as my eyes went big and I tilted my head a bit to the right.  
"Who is that?" and then it hit me, it must have been that girl on Natsume's lap.  
"Oh! Her… Hell no! Why would I be?"  
"Because you are attracted to my sexiness" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Ahh! No I am not, and I never was and never will be." I declared.

"Oh really?" he grabbed my arms and pulled my towards him. I don't know how but he was now on top of me. His face inches away from mine, I could smell his breathe and it smelt like cigarettes. I was as stiff as an ice cube below him. He just scanned my face with his fingers. He fingers reached my lips and then he moved his fingers down to my neck. Ok I think I'm going to melt any minute. He moved in closer and closer. I felt our lips brush against each other. And it felt like molten chocolate cake.

"Mikan! Sweety why is the door open?" I heard my mom call out as she closed the door.  
I panicked. I mean what would you do, if you saw your daughter with a guy on top of her and she was in her nightgown. I pushed Natsume so I could get up. When I got up and grabbed his hand and leaded him to my room.

"Climb out of my window ok? And I swear if you stay or take anything I will slaughter you." I said as I went back to greet my mom.

"Hey mom! Why are you so late?" I tried to act normal as possible. Like there wasn't an extremely hot guy hiding in my bedroom. Yeah, piece of cake!  
"Oh I had over time sweety, I'm sorry did you eat?"  
"Yeah. Mom I'm gonna sleep ok?"  
"Honey, you look sick! Your face looks like a beetroot." She put her hand on my forehead.  
"No mom, I'm fine just need some rest I guess." I stepped back from her. Damn you Hyuuga!  
"Ok sweetheart. I love you"  
"Love you too mom" I kissed her on the head and went back to my hopefully empty room.

I opened my door, and saw no Hyuuga. Instead I saw a paper bag on my bed with a letter on it. I walked over to my bed and took the piece of paper.

_**I'm sorry if I made you mad today.**_

_**-Natsume.**_

Well I'll be damned. I just had to smile, how could I not? He was such a sweet guy. Yes Natsume Hyuuga was a sweet, considerate guy underneath all that bad boy image. Ok the letter is dull but the Hyuuga apologized to me. It was good enough. I took out the burger and munched on it before I went to sleep into dream land~

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**(Somewhere you don't know.)**_

" _**I'll see you very soon Mikan. Just wait for me ok my love?" a guy stared at the brown head as she went to bed. When the lights went off, he gave a smirk at no one. He whistled as he walked down the street.**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\**_

_**Ulala! I wonder who this guy is! Haha  
I hope you like the cute little nXm moment there hehe ^^**_

_**Isn't Natsume a sweet guy?:"  
I hope you liked this chapter! I think I'll be able to update more since my exams are over! Yay!  
Please review guys, it really boosts my imagination.  
~Nikki**_


	10. Chapter 10

_** everyone :D I do not own any of the characters just the ideas **____**  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**School  
Mikan's POV:**_

I guess I really woke up on the wrong side of bed today. My hair looks like an insect house; thank God I don't care about how I look though. Yes I am awesome, don't need to tell me.

Sumire finally explained to me how she knows Koko, apparently they met before.

_**I peeked out to see if the Drama Queen was coming anytime soon, then I heard clacks. Yup she's on her way in 5, 4, 3, 2…1. "Mikan look back and run back to your room and don't look back, I'll come right after you just move your buttocks now." She said with a face that could only be defined as ferociously furious. I didn't plan on questioning her and just turned at my heel and went upstairs. The floor was cold against me bare feet and I could hear Sumire's steps behind me. Something tells me she's not overjoyed about her visit here. I entered my room and sat down on my bean bag and waited for her. She was now visible to my sight and stood at my door with her Gucci Bag in her right arm.**_

_**"Some son of a bitch followed me all the way here. He was cute, but a complete barbaric scumbag. He had the nerve to whistle at me just because I dropped my wallet. DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAKING DOG? I don't think so. But that man-whore just had to be so… AARRGGG!"**_

So it was Koko she was having a tantrum over, what a coincidence ay? I know I'm supposed to be mad since he did kind of disrespect my best friend but c'mon, it was Koko! I am sure he has his reason. And being the nosy person Sumire knows me to be, she didn't stop me from asking him why.

"So I talked to Sumire the other day and she told me about how you guys know each other. I was wondering why you whistled at her when she dropped her wallet." I said trying to sound protective but I failed when I let a smile slip. Seeing a grumpy/ pissed off Permy was absolutely epic.  
"Hahahah! You see Mikan; I didn't mean to offend her it's just that she didn't even notice her wallet fall out of her bag. And I was holding my guitar at the time and I doubt she would have turned back if I shouted 'hey you!' So I whistled instead." He said in a masterly-fact manner while looking like a philosopher.

Permy is such a teenage drama queen.

We were in English class waiting for Narumi to come, though I quite enjoy the company of Koko. I look over to Anna and Nonoko who were talking about how fat they were getting with their grandmother in town. I see Hotaru torturing Ruka who looked like he was going to cry a river any moment. They my gaze falls on Hyuuga, who was staring right back at me. Is my heart made of ice? Cause I can feel it melt. Ok that was corny as fuck.

He had his chin in between his hands while his elbows were vertically placed on his desk. After a good and long 5 seconds. He broke our stare and looked at the front of the class.  
Narumi enters with a big smile on his face. He was in a white blouse and purple jeans. Yes I literally mean blouse.

"Good morning my lovely little monsters!" he waved his hands around.  
The whole class grunted with a 'hn'. Remind you of someone?

"I know all of you are busy with the movie making and everything. But this is high school so let me lay the pressure of you guys ok?" Are you serious? How can he say that but sound so nice at the same time?  
"The report is due tomorrow...-"  
"WHAT?" the class said in union, including me.  
"Don't worry my sweeties; you'll have a partner to help you with it. Wont that be fun?" he said. Narumi's voice is really starting to bug me.

"Ok! So Anna your partner is…Yuuki  
Nonoko with Daimon  
Hotaru with Ruka  
Mikan with Natsume  
Luna with Koko  
…."

It kind of went like 'blah-blah' after I heard that Natsume is my partner. Great I have a condescending bastard for a partner. A flash back of that burger incident came to my mind. I take a peek at Hyuuga from the side of my eye, he was asleep. Maybe it won't be that bad.

After school.

I take back every word and breathe I did during English class about even thinking that Hyuuga was a decent person. I felt my blood boil to the max. That creature left me to do all the work for this shit? Bitch hell no and I doing all the work and splitting up the glory!  
He had the nerve to tell me to "I know you can handle it babe". Babe his forsaken ass!

And so it leads me to this picture. Me stomping my way to the soccer field to find the wondrous Natsume Hyuuga and get his pretty self to do the report with me. I open the doors to hear screams from every single angle possible. Wow. This is just practice; I wonder how much more they scream if it was an actual game. I don't get why the principal even allows the girls to stay and stalk while the guys practice. Annoying much?  
I survived all the pushing and insults I got from the girls as I strived to get to the front. When I FINALLY somehow got there, Ruka saw me struggling and gave me a generous hand and pulled me.

"Sakura! You are such a whore! Get your hands off Ruka!" some girl screamed followed by a "hell yeah" from the surrounding girls.

I did the mature thing and just acted like I didn't give a shit, Ruka smiled at my maturity.

"Where is your rubbish best friend?" I screamed into his ear in hopes he heard me. He smirked at me and pointed somewhere into the field.  
I followed his gaze and let's say I was… dazzled!

I saw Hyuuga, he was shirtless. The sweat that dripped from the tip of his bangs when he moved his head. The way his muscles contracted with each other. How serious the passions in his eyes were. He wouldn't let the ball pass to anyone other than him. It seemed like his team mates didn't mind as long as he scored too. He was almost tackled but managed without effort to move swiftly to the right and there you have it. The practice game was over, Natsume once again sent the crowd of girls screaming his name over and over again. Psh. How annoying.

He walked towards me and Ruka breathing heavily. He grabbed a towel from his bag that was on the bench and wiped his sweat away. Did he just completely ignore me?

"Hyuuga, I am not going to do this report alone so you are going to help me or I swear I –" I was cut off.  
"Ok, let me just take a shower" he said annoyingly, towel clinging on to his neck. He went to the boy's bathroom and so did the rest of the soccer team.

I sat on the bench and waited patiently for Hyuuga. I stared at the field because there was nothing better to stare at when I thought I heard some behind me.

"Hello my love~" it sang to me like the devil was inside him. I felt my whole body freeze. Beads of bleak sweat started to form on my forehead. My mouth went dry and everything went wavy. My vision is doubled.  
Suddenly I felt arms around me and they were big, just his were. These hands that once touched me in a taunting way. Those hands that made me feel _**dirty, **_no matter how many times I scrap my skin I would still feel his touch on me.  
He had his head nuzzled in my neck, he slowly lifted his head where his lips were against my ear.  
"I've missed you…" he cooed like it was funny.

"Sakura!" I heard a voice ahead of me. I tried with all my will to look up only to look back down because it was too bright. Wait why is it bright…? Why is _**he**_ even here?

My eyes shoot open like lightning bolts sent from Zeus. I felt the hard wood of the bench that I was ostensibly lying on. I couldn't see straight but I saw a shade of red and that was enough for me to know who it was.

"Mikan are you ok?" Natsume said, I didn't miss the trace of genuine concern in his voice.  
I sat up and rubbed my eyes hard; I felt the liquid that couldn't get out because I was asleep. Why did he appear in my dream, no it was a nightmare. I look at my arms to see goose bumps everywhere. I didn't answer directly but I had too eventually.

"Let's just go already Hyuuga, we have a load of shit ass work to do" I say in a manner that was a bit more of me. He examined me for a bit from head to toe.  
"Hyuuga, are you checking me out?" I say giving him the peculiar look.  
"You wish I would take a second look at you lil girl." He smirked. That's good he let the awkwardness go.

We went to my house, as expected and started doing our report. We both didn't know much about our topic so we decided to do some research. I was sitting on my bean bag while Hyuuga was lying on my bed.

Honestly, I realized I would have liked it if Hyuuga not take a peek at me every 3 minutes. I shifted in my beanie but it still felt uncomfortable. There is no tension it's just maladroit.  
"Hey, you want something to drink?" I ask.  
"Yeah sure."  
"Is hot chocolate ok?" I asked while getting up from my beanie

He nodded and continued to read his book. I walked out the door and a gush of relief entered my body.  
I took out two mugs, some cocoa powder and milk powder. I pour in a generous amount of hot water and start to stir it up.

"You know what Sakura?" Hyuuga's voice startled me. He was standing behind me by the kitchen door.  
"Don't scare me like that you idiot! And yeah, what?" I tried to show least interested and I did!  
I heard him take a few steps towards me; I felt his tall build behind my back. For some reason his body was always warm. Not like the Jacob black warm but it was just cozy. I could hear his breathing, how his ribs contracted.

I was still stirring the hot chocolate even though I knew it was well mixed. I felt his hands go around my waist. They were quite big. I then felt his lips slowly leave kisses from my lower neck going up until he reached my ear.  
"I've never been to a girl's house and not anything intense with them except you" his husky voice murmured sexily in my ear.  
I felt his grip tighten in around my waist .

I know what you guys are thinking, that I would so turned on right now and just do the guy like any other girl would do. But not me…

"Hyuuga don't fucking touch me." I told him with my eyes closed, I was surprised by the coldness in my voice. He couldn't see me but I knew that he knew I was serious.  
"What if I don't?" he said mockingly.

_**SLAP!**_

I felt my whole body lose its balance and my eyes couldn't hold it back, so I just let them fall. I hugged myself tight trying to control my shivering form. Through the tears, even if my vision is blurred, for the first time I saw Hyuuga shock and a bit worried about someone.  
I am shaking tremendously, down on the floor. I felt Hyuuga try to hold my shoulder but I just slapped it away.  
"Natsume…" I quivered. I could barely look at him.  
He didn't say anything buy just stared at me with a poker face. I forced myself to look at him. Those ruby eyes that pierced my soul, but even through this entire malady I felt like I belonged to him when he looked at me. But right now not even those eyes could make me forget about what happened that _**night. **_  
"I'm…tainted enough…don't ever lay a single finger on me ever again" my voice cracked in the middle. I felt stupid.  
Hyuuga just walked out of the door.

I was left there with my head between my legs and my arms hugging my knees. It was like reliving the past again. I felt dirty. How could I let a guy so vile touch me? How could I let my guard down? How was I so blind to the fact that he was just a criminal on the loose? Worst of all was, how could I let him do that to my best friend? If only I had warned her, she would be with my right now. She would fucking still be alive and laughing with me right now.  
_**It's my entire fault…it's all my fault…**_

I couldn't take it anymore… the pain was just to excruciating to ignore. I have to get it out. I have to let the pain leave…  
I stumbled a few times trying to get up. When I was standing I opened up a drawer where utensils were kept. I saw a sharp knife, I force my shaky hands to hold it steady. I bring it close to my wrist, just then a strad of my hair got in the way as if trying to stop me from doing this. This is the only way… I want the aching to stop. I want to scrape off my skin because of how dirty it feels. Just when I was about to do it I saw something shine at the side of my eye. I turn to that direction and see my reflection on the metal frying pan that hung by the wall.  
I saw how useless and agitated I looked. I looked like a mental person who ran away from the hospital.

"MIKAN SAKURA!" I heard a voice from the door. I swiftly turn my head and see Permy standing that fear evident in her eyes. Must be because of the knife I'm holding against my wrist.  
"Please Mikan, don't do this…put the knife down and I promise everything will be alright." Tears started to form in her eyes.  
"How can you saw that everything will be alright?" I smiled at her. Her eyes widened as she looked at me helplessly.  
I look at the wall, fresh tears forming again.  
"He took my dignity Sumire… moreover he took my best friend away from me…I'm the fucking reason she killed herself. How long do I have to live like this? How long do I have to pretend that everything is just glamorous huh?" I don't even know who I'm talking too anymore.

"It's not your fault Mikan, it was her choice whether or not to kill herself. Just because she did does not mean you need to follow her footsteps!" she yelled at me.  
I look at her, I didn't know what I was looking for but then I saw Hyuuga standing behind me. I felt my mind pounding like a drum.  
"Help me…" is the last thing I said before I blacked out.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsume's POV:  
At the Hospital.

I never thought mi-Sakura was the suicidal type of person. Yeah sure she's a lil off but I did not see that coming. And fucking hell the guilt was eating my brain. I called Sumire up cause I was abit worried, like she'll ever know that thought. And when we went back to her house she was holding a damn knife ready to cut herself.  
I was standing a few feet away from her bed. Sumire was by her right side holding her hand and crying softly. I gave then their space and decided to wait outside the room. It hurt seeing her in that condition. For the first time in my life I actually got scared of losing a person. I place my hands behind my head and bend down.

The look in Mikan's eyes… they were so hurt. I can't help but run the words she said over and over again in my head. Who was he referred too?  
I let out a long sigh.

"Thanks for telling my Hyuuga. Who knows what would have happened if you didn't call me." Sumire said as she quietly shut the door.  
"Sumire I think you know I'm not the nosy person but why is she the way she is? She looked so frightened when I touched her and she usually does not do that." I remembered the other times I held her.

I observed Sumire I saw her hands fidgeting with her skirt. She knew what it was but she didn't if I should know.  
"Do you really want to know?" she said looking at her hands like it was diamonds.  
I waited for her to continue.

"_**Mi…Mikan was raped by her best friends boyfriend."**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I hope you guys like this chapter! Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes…**_

_**Review please **____**  
By the way I got a twist for ya'll in the next chapter ;)**_

_**Nikki**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**I do not own GA **____** just the idea of the story.**_

_**Just to clear things up, the 'guy' didn't really hug her, hit was just a dream.  
**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Natsume's POV:**_

"_Mi…Mikan was raped by her best friends boyfriend."_

It took me a hell of a long time to process that in my mind. What do you mean raped? How can a teenage guy do that? I've heard of old pedophiles doing that but your best friend's boyfriend? That was degrading.  
"The Hyuuga is finally lost of words?" Sumire said.  
"How can you joke about something like that?" I practically growled at her.  
"I'm sorry… I just wanted to lighten the atmosphere." She mumbled on.

I was debating with myself on whether to ask her the whole story or not.

"She wasn't like that before you know, Mikan I mean" she started off. I just sat there looking at her intensely.

"It all started when we were in grade 6…"

_Some years ago…_

"Oh my gosh Mikan! He asked me out! He ASKED ME out!" a short and cute red head screamed into Mikan's ear.  
"Really?! And what did you say Roxy? Please tell me you said yes!" Mikan had her brown eyes wide open and was inches away from Roxy's face.  
"Well…"  
"Oh no you didn't! You rejected him? Are you crazy! He has been your crush since the 4th grade! And you guys wou-"  
"Of course I said yes dummy!" Roxy smiled like there was no tomorrow. She was happy and in love.

Both the little girls giggled and squealed, they didn't even care about the people looking at them like they were complete lunatics.

"Mikan! He said he wants to meet you." Roxy said as she held Mikan's hand  
"Ehhh? Me? Why me?" Mikan felt her cheeks go red.  
You see, Mikan and Roxy have a crush on the same guy, but apparently Roxy never knew. Mikan was too kind hearted at the time and choose not to ruin their friendship.

"Duh! Because you are my best friend! Who knows? Maybe he has some cute best friend too right?" Roxy winked at her and gave her a playful punch. Mikan went even redder over her best friend's embarrassing accusation.

_2 months later._

"He cheated on me Mikan… I don't know what to do now." Roxy sobbed into Mikan. She was too hurt seeing her best friend in such a fragile state. At that moment she hated _him_. She wanted to rip off his face and bury it 30 feet underground.

Yes, Roxy and he looked like a match made in heaven. But she knew how he really treated her. There hasn't been a night when she didn't go crying to her about either something he did or said. He was the shittiest of boyfriends ever.

"Break up with him." Mikan said sternly while holding Roxy in their hug.  
"I can't mi… you know that! I love him." Roxy pleaded.  
"So you're just going to sit and let him get away with it? Like you have for every single damn thing he's done." Mikan pushed her away and grabbed one of her arms, she pulled the sleeve up and there laid purple/black bruises and a fresh blood clot.

"Look at this." She shook her hand rapidly but Roxy refused to look.  
"I said look at that! That fucking bastard did this to you! Might as well look at the other bruises he's done too" Mikan let go of her hand and got up from the bed.  
Roxy covered her arm and just cried and cried.

Mikan was debating with herself whether or not to tell her about that incident she had with him too. It had been running through her mind for quite a while. He had deliberately been flirting with her behind his own girlfriend aka Mikan's best friend. Mikan stared at the ground and she came to a decision that she would tell Roxy the truth.

"Roxy…I have something to tell you and it's about him." Mikan had her back to roxy and she slowly heard Roxy's sobs lessen.  
"You see, when you're not around…sometimes he gets too close to me." Mikan just blurted out the last part.  
"Of course he's close to you! You are my best friend" Roxy stated like Mikan said something stupid.

"No Roxy you don't-" Mikan was interrupted by Roxy's phone call.  
Roxy walked over to her bag and took out her phone. She just stared at the caller id like it was a number from another country.  
"It's _him…" _her face turned white and she started to sweat a bit over the nervousness.  
She clicked the answer button and out it against her ear.  
"Hel-lo…" she tried hard not to sound like she just cried.  
Mikan was sick to her stomach; she knew that all he had to do was whisper some sweet words into her ear and Roxy would let anything slip. She didn't want to see it happen all over again so she decided to go to the kitchen and get a glass of milk.

As she stood there drinking her glass she remembered how he had tried to seduce her into sleeping with him. His filthy words running through her mind and she could not stop it.  
"Damn him! Damn him to hell!" she yelled out at no one but herself. She was frustrated from all the drama. Her best friend was living through hell each day just for that asshole.

She heard stomps coming down the stairs, and presumed that they were still fighting. When Roxy was visible at the door, she was staring at Mikan outraged as ever.

"What lies did the Devil whisper into your ears this time? It was his cousin he was making out with under the docks?" Mikan said in a sarcastic way. She didn't expect the next thing that was about to happen.  
_SLAP!_

The impact was so loud it was echoed through the whole room. It was so hard and solid that Mikan's lip was bleeding a bit.

Mikan stared at her with shock and pain in her eyes. Why wouldn't she? Here she was consoling her best friend about her jerk boyfriend and she gets a slap?

"Why would you do that?" Mikan sounded in disbelief over what Roxy had just done.  
"You…stupid idiotic bitch" Roxy's hand turned into a fist as her eyes were glued to Mikan's every movement.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about how you tried to fuck around with my boyfriend each time you get. Are you seriously that desperate Sakura?" it hurt Mikan when she called her Sakura, it didn't feel right at all.  
"Excuse me? You rather believe that asshole over me? Did you not even bother to ask me about it? Do you have such little faith in me?" Mikan raised her voice to her defense.  
"He loves me! He would never do that to me Mikan. He cherishes every part of me."  
"No he doesn't! He's using you damn it! Why are you so fucking blind?!" Mikan was now on the verge or completely breaking down. What is happening to her best friend? What will happen to their friendship?

Roxy just took a few steps back, her hair covering her eyes.  
"Never show your face to me ever again. And it you stand in a 6 feet radius near him I will kill you. I promise you that Mikan Sakura. I will kill you" was the last thing she said before running out of Mikan's house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the party.

"Mikan, you have to loosen up a bit ok? If she accused you of hitting on her man and you didn't? Then she's the idiot here ok? Not you. So please just take a sip." A girl with sea weed hair told out hazel eyed girl with a shot of whiskey in her right hand.

"I guess you're right, maybe I should live it up a bit." She tried to make herself feel abit better.

The girl who was just telling Mikan not to worry was Sumire.

Just then Roxy walks into the party with a muscular hand around her waist. This caught Mikan's attention and soon she felt like she wanted to leave. She got up from her seat only to be pulled back down by Sumire.  
"If you leave your only giving in to what that jerk face what he wants you to do." She looked at Mikan in the eyes hoping that she would change her mind.

Mikan was depressed and needed something to numb out the pain so she drank it out. After what seemed like a dozen shots she finally felt the alcohol kicking in. she felt giddy and light headed. The bile juice in her tummy wanted to show itself and then she ran for the bathroom.  
She puked out her intestines, figure of speech. When she sobered up abit, she could hear a girl cry. She went out of the bathroom only to be welcomed by moving bodies and ear-pounding music.  
She followed her instincts and just went to where she thought the cries were coming from. She ended up infront of a door. she pressed her ears on the door and tried to sound out the music and listen to what was happening inside. She could hear guys laughing, girls moaning and the colliding bottles. But then she heard something that made her freeze.

_Roxy's cries._

She stumbled back a bit because the alcohol didn't exactly leave her system. She was still drunk. She banged the door with all her might screaming to let her in. The door slide open and there he stood. The guy who was going to ruin her life to the extend it was unforgivable by even God himself.  
"Ahhh! Mikan _my love_, care to join us?" he made his voice sound velvet clear. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in and shut the door.  
Mikan fought hard to try and loosen his grip but failed from being too weak. Little did she know he had not planned on ever letting her go. He dragged her into a separate room, her eyes were adjusting to the darkness of the room.  
The room wasn't really dark once her eyes got use to it. Then she saw _her_… being touched by two guys.  
"You bastard! You got a pretty one there. Mind if I borrow her?" some random drunk guy said while checking out Mikan from top to bottom.  
"Go fuck yourself Yuuki. This angel is all mine." He dragged Mikan passed Roxy.

"Roxy…" Mikan tried to call her out but Roxy was too penetrated to hear her.  
"ROXY!" Mikan screamed as she bite off his filthy hands and ran towards her. She pushed off the two guys on top of her and fell to the floor.

"What did they do to you…" tears were now leaking from Mikan's eyes.  
Roxy just wept, she was too traumatized to speak at that moment. Her eyes were shut closed. She didn't want to see or feel anything at that moment. But then she felt a warm hand hold her, she knew instantly it was someone safe.  
Her eyes fluttered open and saw crystal brown eyes. She recognized Mikan and grabbed onto Mikan like she was the rope and they were off a cliff.  
"Mikan… I'm sorry…I didn't know. i-" Roxy stuttered. She could barely speak.  
Mikan caressed her cheek and smiled, showing her small dimples.

"I'll get you out of here ok?" Mikan said with such confidence. But she knew that it was a lie, she had no idea on what to do next.

The two guys she had knocked over Roxy were unconscious which relieved Mikan. The sudden flow of adrenaline made me able to help Roxy up. They both were about to fall but caught on to a table before they did. There were finally at the door, Mikan opened it and pushed Roxy out. She was about to follow when she suddenly felt her hair being yanked, hard.  
She screamed from the feeling of having atleast 50 strands of hair pulled out.  
"You fucking whore! How dare you just walk in here and plan to take my girl away from me?! Are you fucking dumb?" he roared at Mikan. His face was leveled to her while his hand tangled in her brown hair.  
"She was a diamond and you treated her like a rock…you weren't even with her you bastard! You were busy watching her be penetrated by those fucking assholes!" Mikan tried to break loose from his solid hold.

_All he did was laugh_.

"You stupid, stupid bimbo. Fine. Let's have it your way." He smirked. No, it was an evil smile with malicious eyes and a taunting voice on a baby faced guy.

He grabbed Mikan by her wrist yet again and just before he shut the door behind her, he took one last look at Roxy who was pleading that he stop his madness.  
"We're through." that was all he said before he slammed the door at her face and Roxy being too weak to fight turned cold and fainted.

Mikan was thrown onto a bed that was quite soft but like that mattered at the moment. They were now both alone in a different room. The music was minimized but could still be heard.  
She turned her head towards the demon.  
"What do you want? Not satisfied?" she spat at him.  
"What ever are you talking about love?" he smiled at her.  
"You ruined her life! You ruined my life too you imprudent cunt!"  
"Big words for such a young girl" he said seductively as he crawled onto the bed and caged her below him.  
Mikan kicked and punched but she was too tired, seems that the adrenaline was gone. He licked her ear loop and purred into it. He slowly laid butterfly kissed down her neck going to her collar bone even lower to her cleavage. He smuggled his hand under her shirt and unhooked her bra. Mikan felt disgusted with herself. She felt frightened to her bone, her heart pounding at the speed of light.  
She knew what was going to happen. She wasn't prepared for it but who was? Her last thoughts were about Roxy. She wished she had told her sooner, she wished she had forced her to not see him in the first place. She regretted the fact that she didn't tell her about her little crush on him too, maybe just maybe if she did they would have agreed no one of them should date him. But it was too late to think about that.  
"I-sorry…Roxy" was the last thing she said before she felt his hand go down into her jeans and heard him laugh about how 'wet' it was.

_**Back to the present.**_

What the actual fuck? I looked at my hands that are in a fist and plain white. To go through something like that at such a young age. That's why she flipped out when I got to close. After Sumire told me about Mikan's past she excused herself to the bathroom.  
I stood up frustrated with myself, I wanted to fucking punch something. So I did.

I punched the wall over and over again. What do you want me to do? That bastard. How dare he do that to any girl? I breathed in ignoring the stares that I got from other people at the hospital. I caught sight of a window that was tinted, I saw my reflection. I remembered how I tried to touch her in the kitchen. For once I felt ashamed, I didn't think about my actions. I just… UHHHH! This is just fucked up in so many ways! I let out a stressed sigh.

"Excuse me sir? Are you Hyuuga?"  
"Yes. What is it?" I replied annoyed at the stupid nurse.  
"Ms. Mikan is looking for you, thoug-"  
I pushed her out of the way and entered the room.

I saw her sleeping figure there; it ached to see her like that. And what made it all the more worse was I didn't know why it ached so much. It was like a part of me is dead already.

"She said your name a few times before you came in." the nurse said behind my back. She walked up to Mikan to have a look at her pulse readings on the monitor.  
"Are you her boyfriend?" she asked curiously.

Was I? I mean of course not. But why did I want to say so badly?

"Yes."  
"She's lucky to have a person like you then" she gave me a dazzling smile. It wasn't as dazzling as Mikan's but it was genuine. I gave her a nod and she let the room.

I walked over to Mikan and touched her hand. It's cold but soft. I looked at her face, her skin was chalk-like and pale. Her lips had cracks in them, some with dried blood in. it's surprising how even if you ask any guy they would say she looks like shit but to me she still looks like the most beautiful girl I've seen. I drag my eyes to the floor, I never felt bad about being an asshole with other bitches. Why do I feel like shit right now.  
"Hmmm… Natsume? What are you doing?" Mikan tried to open her eyes. She kind of looks like a puppy trying to open its eyes for the first time.  
I move my hand from it's original place and placed it back into my pocket.

_**Mikan's POV:**_

I felt someone touch my face so I forced myself to wake up. I don't know how I did that but I just did, don't ask. I slowly peek into what was at my view but at first it was all bright! I forced my eyes to open again and I saw Natsume looking at nothing actually but he was so concentrated. I didn't even know until I heard myself call out his name…  
"Hmmm… Natsume? What are you doing?" my voice was coarse but hey, I bet it wasn't as bad compared to the way I look right now.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? Hatching eggs?" he said in his usual sarcastic way.  
That's what I like about Natsume, he doesn't change.

"I must look like a zombie right?" I asked.  
"You look like the living dead."  
"That's what I said you dimwit."

He stuck his tongue out which made me laugh hysterically. I was actually happy at Natsume's company.  
then everything went quiet.  
"I know what happened to you." He said with his head low.

I felt my body freeze.  
"Who told you?"  
"Sumire."

It was silent for the next 5 minutes.

"It was the past, please don't bring it up." I didn't realize that he was next to me. I felt a warm sensation come over my body. Natsume feels so much like home. It made me careless about the world. I wish I could stay here forever. Yes he was hugging me. Weird right? How just last week we were mortal enemies.

Then he said something that made me cry, literally.  
"I won't let anyone else touch you ever again."

All I knew at that moment was he was there and I was safe. That's all that mattered.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Hope you like this one! Took me like 5 hours to type hehe**_

_**Please review **____** I LOVE to read what you guys think.**_

_**It inspires me really!**_

_**Even bigger surprise next chapter.**_

_**Nikki.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I'm really glad you guys liked the prior chapter!  
PS- I'm sorry it wasn't humor… I got carried away. I don't exactly have an outline I just go with that comes into my mind. Hehe  
Sorry again. **____**  
**_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Mikan's POV:**_

What is the worst part of this whole situation? Hmmm, hard to pick.

My mom keeps nagging about how much she loves me, she thinks I tried to kill myself because she doesn't give me attention.

Sumire is like a second mom always calling me every hour just to make sure I don't try committing suicide…again.

Hyuuga just won't leave my mind.

It's been about 2 weeks since I was released from the hospital and Hyuuga is all I ever think, dream or fantasize about. I turn my head and see a red carpet it reminds me of Hyuuga. I see a couple hug I think of Hyuuga. I eat a burger it reminds me of Hyuuga. I turn on the TV to see a football match, Hyuuga Hyuuga Hyuuga Hyuuga! I think the only time I don't think of him is when I pee. Ok that was gross. Please ignore.  
I just got home from school, I remove my tie and unbutton the first 2 buttons of my shirt. I jump on to my bed and sigh.  
I guess I shouldn't be complaining about how much people care about me. I mean yes I'm happy about it but I just don't want that attention. It makes me feel like I'm a baby and more importantly it reminds me of that…  
I really sound like a spoilt bitch don't I?

"You shouldn't leave your front door open like that berry." A voice came from my front door.  
"You are such a pervert Hyuuga I swear." I mumbled not bothering to even look at his face, like I don't know how he looks like since he's all I think about unfortunately.

I heard him chuckle under his breath, he walked up to the edge of the bed and just sat there for a good 2 minutes without talking.

"Are you…ok?" he actually sounded concern. Ironic.  
"Yeah I'm fine Hyuuga. What exactly are you doing in my house again?"  
"I followed you home…"

I shot up and gave him a cold glare.  
"Why were you following me?"  
"Because I felt like it."

I hug myself into the other edge of the bed opposite to him. I give him a cunning but suspicious look.

"Stalker."

I saw the corner of Hyuuga's eye twitch a bit. I got him good this time. This would be a fun moment for me to enjoy… until he started to crawl on my bed like a possessed demon sent from hell and said my name is a very creepy way. The red eyes really lighten the mood too. (NOT)

"Mikan…." He purred. He grabbed one of my leg and pulled me. Immediately I caught hold of a pillow and started hitting him non-stop. He didn't take it too well.

"Ouch! Berry- I swe-stop it now I'- ill you" he yelled but like you I didn't understand a word he said so I just went on with my rampage. I was laughing so much my tummy started to hurt.  
"Ok little girl. Stalker has now gone deranged."  
"I'm so scared. Help me" I said with a straight face.  
"You should be.." he said with a dark voice.

He stole my pillow away from me and hit me three times, then threw it in a i-don't-know-direction. He caught hold of my other leg and dragged me to the center of the bed where he caged me underneath his body.  
This isn't funny. This position felt too familiar and it brought me back to the depth of fire. I stopped everything. My laughing, my kicking and I think my breathing too. I think Hyuuga picked up in the change of atmosphere and let me go.

"Hey berry, can I ask you something?" he said all of a sudden.  
I nodded my head.  
"Why didn't you do anything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"What happened…to that..person?" I saw his hand turn into a fist and he clutched on to my bed sheet really tight. Was he angry?  
"I honestly don't know… and I don't even want to know." I said with a stern voice.  
"So he just got off like that? After what he did to you?" he raised his voice a bit. He looked at me like he wanted me to tell him he was wrong, that that guy was locked up rotting somewhere in the world. I would usually laugh my ass off at a stressed Hyuuga but when he was frustrated about me? Not so much.

I didn't say anything to him and just looked out my window. How could I look at him? There he is with all his glory of a life with no stain. I envy you Hyuuga, your perfect life.

"Why…?" was all he said.  
"Because, I made a promise to a very important person." I smiled at the thought of Roxy, at the same time I felt a tear crawl on my cheek.  
"What the fuck? Mikan, a guy freaking took away your purity and you didn't do anything because of a dumb promise with someone? Are you mentally retarded?" he yelled at me with rage I never saw from Hyuuga.  
Ouch, that hurt.  
"Don't act you know everything about me Hyuuga. Just because you know a little clip about my past you think you own me? Fuck no. You don't know _**shit**_, you don't know the _**shit**_ I had to go through and you don't know the _**shit**_ people put me through because of my decision. But you know what? I don't regret it. I'm sorry I am to fucked up to know you in your stupid picture perfect world." I growled back at him. I think that was the longest thing I ever said to Hyuuga, ever.

He just got up and sighed in vexation. He rubbed his eyes as if trying to see things clearer.  
"It was her last wish…" I said in a soft voice. Hyuuga stopped what he was doing and looked at me with a confused look.  
I didn't want to have to tell him what happened; it was too much of a hassle. And I would have a mental breakdown again if I tried.

I got up and walked to the other side of my bed to where my lamp shade was. In the drawer laid my diary. I took it out and opened it looking for it, that last shred of remembrance I have of Roxy. There it was, I took out the folded paper. I couldn't abide to read her words again. My fingers traced the tear stains on the page. I don't remember if it was her tears or mine. Honestly I didn't care.  
"This was the last thing Roxanne Hulem (Roxy) ever did before she…walked away." I lowered my face so he can't see my expression.  
I couldn't understand why she had to do that. I asked myself so many times why, I hunted for the reason behind why she did it. I even went to the doctors and asked, I got my answer but who knew that the truth was a bitch. They told me she was delirious, that she was obsessed with something so badly that if she couldn't have 'it' but someone else could? She couldn't handle it and so she did the only thing she thought that would relieve her. She killed herself.

I handed the paper to Hyuuga and he started reading it…

_**Dear Mikan,  
I know that I have been a complete bitch to you these past few months. And I know that you could have just left me there in my own misery but you didn't. And for that I am grateful. I have put you through too much pain, I never meant to hurt you this bad. I love him Mikan. Even now I know there is a part of me that loves him, even after what he did to you. I don't know what is wrong with me. I see him everywhere Mikan. He follows me, he talks to me, he hugs me tight when I'm about to lose my mind, he reminds me to take my medicine. He says that he loves me, and I love him too. He promised me that he would take care of me. This is the only way I can be at peace with him. We are going to run away Mikan! Don't worry; I'll message you all the time alright? Thought I don't know if you will ever see it.  
I love you Mikan! Thanks for being there for me, even in my suckiest of times. I'll miss you my one and only best friend! Be happy ok?  
**_

_**Ps- Please take care of him for me ok?**_

_**Love you lots,**_

_**Roxy xxx**_

_**Natsume's POV:**_

What…? I didn't understand shit in what I just read. It's so mind-fucking. One minute she sounds like she's sorry in her letter, the next line like she's stating how he looks after her and then she runs away with him but asks Mikan to look after him? Where the hell is she?  
I stare at the page, thinking of what she must have been thinking. And as if reading my mind Mikan answers all my doubts.

"She had a mental disorder." Mikan said.

I went and sat down right next to her and folded the paper and gave it back to her. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to think. If I could take back all my words just now I would. I choose to stay silent instead. If she wanted to tell me she would, my curiosity would just have to deal with it.

"She killed herself the same night she wrote me that letter… unfortunately I was too late to realize what she meant. If only I had been abit smarter…" she said in a voice that had no life but just pain and hurt. I don't even know if she's talking to me anymore.  
"After she did that, her mom blamed everything on me.'If you just open your supposedly big mouth, she would have been fine and not in that fucking abyss of misery! This is your entire fault she has to go through the tragic experience of living in constant fear. If you just never met her then maybe she would have had a glimpse of the better life but guess what? You bloody took that away from her.' That was the last thing her mom ever told me when she was on her death bed. But who could blame her? I didn't tell her everything, I was thinking about Roxy's happiness instead of her well-being. This is why I didn't do anything Hyuuga. I know it's not a good enough reason, I know that I am the biggest idiot in the whole world for letting something like that slip. But I didn't know what else to do… I didn't know who to choose, myself or Roxy." She burst out crying after that.  
I just held her tight and allowed her to pour it all out. She cried and cried for a while. I didn't do anything but just hug her, because no words in the world could make her feel better right now.

We stayed like that for about an hour I guess? She fell asleep in between. I shifted her to the bed and looked at her sleeping face. She still whimpered a bit but other than that she looked fine. I guess I'll just leave if I don't want her mom thinking I'm a pervert or anything.  
I caressed her rosy cheek, it was still warm from her crying session. I don't know when I fell for you Mikan Sakura, all I know if I'm happy I did.  
I kissed her forehead and tucked her in and left the house. I made sure to lock the door this time. Unlike her I'm not a clumsy idiot.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked out of her house and decided to walk home since I have nothing else to do for the day, might as well kill time by walking home.

As I made my way to the right side (since my house was in that direction), I noticed a guy who was sitting on the bench a few meters away from me. I shall ignore him.

When I was just about to pass by him he got up and stood infront of me. What does this prick want? Don't tell me I dated his girlfriend before and now he wants to kick my ass. I feel sorry for the guy if that's his reason.

"How is she? Is she ok?" he says franticly to me.  
"Who?"  
"Mikan."

What the fuck? He knows her? Who the hell is this guy? I give him a cold glare.  
"She's fine." I say in a not so pleasant way.  
"That's good to hear." He said and then smiles at me.  
"And you are…?" I'm getting impatient. This guy is wasting my time but how does he know Mikan…

He stops smiling and then gives me a poker face. Ok I am so close to punching this guy and walking away.  
"I'm well… I am her… Ex." He says while he smirks at me.  
I take a look at him from top to bottom. He has brown hair, and purple eyes. He's not that bad looking at all, but of course I'm way hotter than that.

"Then why don't you ask her yourself?" I said with a bored face.  
"Well, me being here is a surprise you see! I'm just waiting for the perfect moment to see her again…" he looks away like he was dazed or something.

Fucking creepy guy. I can't believe Mikan dated 'this'. And NO I am not jealous. Why should I be? He is not with her anymore. She's mine now so HAH.  
"Don't tell her you saw me ok? And thanks." He said with a gleaming smile.  
"Whatever. Now would you please get out of my way?" I didn't really wait for him to give me way; I just walked past him, brushing my shoulder lighting on him as I passed.

Well this was an interesting day.

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Mikan's POV:_

"Mikan…mikan…WAKE UP!"

SPLASH!

I felt the cold water trickle down my entire face. I woke up like a vampire on steroids or something. I rub the water off my face with my shirt. Oh I'm still in my uniform. Once my vision was clear I turn to my right and see my mom with an empty glass in her hand. I glare at her and she glares back.

"Why did you have to wake me up like that?" my voice was cold but funny. I sound like shit when I just wake up so yeah.  
"Sumire called and is coming over in 20 minutes. You slept all day long so I bet you are pretty energized now right? Clean your room." She left my room and went down stairs to do whatever mothers do.

Ok first I have to get on a fresh shirt. I change in my shorts and an oversized hoodie with Chicago written on it.

"Why can't this room clean itself…"I said as I look at the mountains of junk all over my room. I start by picking up all my clothes that were on the ground. Hey! I found my favourite bra! I then vacuum the floor until it was dust free. Then I change my bed sheets in a panda print. I love pandas by the way! Cute things.

I am cleaning my mirror right now, after it was spotless and shiny I look at my reflection. Behind me is my bed and then it all came to me. Me bursting into tears infront of Natsume. I cuddle myself and reminisce how his arms felt around me.

"Loner."

I turn around and see Permy standing by my door with a paper bag in her hand. She brought Chinese food!

"I miss you too Permy!" I said as I hugged her and took the paper bag from her hand.

We were now sitting on my CLEAN bed and eating our dumplings. I swear if I was stuck on an island but had dumplings with me I'd be pretty happy!  
"Mikan, I have something to say." Permy said all of a sudden while playing with her food.

"You're pregnant?" I said just to annoy her.  
"What the fuck? NO! are you crazy? I use protection ok! I am not that stupid Mikan honest-"  
"You had sex?! What the actual fuck Sumire Shouda!" I yelled on top of my voice but she covered my mouth before I could even say more. Well sorry but some guy just took my best friend's virginity. How the heck am I supposed to be cool with that?!  
"Shut up Mikan! Your mom might hear you and my reputation with her will be just as fucked." She harshly whispered at me.  
I had to calm down a bit, ok Mikan be mature about this. It was bound to happen anyway.

"Who?" I try to say in a peaceful manner.  
"Ummm… well…." She looked away and is blushing at the moment. What the hell woman!  
"Sumire, if you don't tell me I am going to disown you as my best friend." I threatened her!  
"It was with Koko ok!" she blurted out.

Koko… as in one of Natsume's best friend Koko… as in Kokoroyomi?  
"He? And you? And that? And oh my God…" speechless would be an understatement.

"Mikan! Don't get all weird on my like that!" she said as she hugged my pillow tight.

How would you react is your best friend lost her virginity with the guy-you-liked's best friend. I'll tell you how you should react. Strangle her and then ask her how it happened. Yeah I think that's a fabulous idea.

"Tell me everything now!" I said. Yes I accept the fact that she just did it with Koko. See how cool I am?  
"ok, so it was like since you were too busy and shit with Natsume I got bored. So Koko calls me up and he was like let's hang since our best friends are hanging we should follow their example and shit" she was mimicking how Koko talks and it was pretty epic.  
"And then?"

"So then I rejected him the first 4 times but you know I like to be chased abit so I said yes the fifth time. And it was kind of fun, he is really funny and when the other guys stared at me he would put his arm around me or just tell them to fuck off which I found really sweet and funny." She was acting like a fan-girl. Her nails were pierced into my pillows and she had Koko's goofy smile. Oh so the smile is contagious after all.

"We started going on a lot of more dates. And then it all got so serious and then last week I was at his house and we were having a few shots-" I just had to cut her off.  
"You were drinking?!" I squealed like a little mouse at her.

"Oh shut up and just listen. So yeah we were drinking and then we kind of got a bit drunk. And all I remember was having a sexy make-out session and I woke up with him next to me. The end" she said as she smiled at me like some crazy person. Who knows? Maybe she is crazy.

"I'm gonna kill that prick. Just wait I will slaughter his guts." I said. I am mad but at the same time I want to laugh. Some best friend I am.  
"Nooo! He's my baby, you can't kill something I love!" she tried to reason with my tantrum.

I give off a really big and long sigh.  
"As long as you're happy and he doesn't hurt you, I'm happy for the both of you." I said. I am not her mom to tell her what she did was bad. If she was happy let her be, plus I can trust Koko. He is a nice guy even if he is friends with Hyuuga.

"So how was the you know… that?" I said slightly nervous about the topic.  
"He was so yummy…" she said seductively. Oh my god! Really?

I took my pillow and started hitting her, we ended up having a pillow fight for about 15 minutes.  
We were exhausted from all the screaming and hitting and jumping and running. It's been a while since me and Permy did something like this before. I am glad we did.  
"Hey Mi, I got to go. Got school remember? And I bet my mom is going to screw my ass. Bubye!" she said as she took her bag, kissed me on the fore head and went out through the window.

What a day. I guess I'll sleep again. I got ready for bed, brushed my teeth and all. I was laying there in my bed. I thought about how cute, Permy and Koko looked together. I wonder if me and nat- what am I thinking? Sex was a LONG way for me and Natsume. Shoo dirty thoughts! Go away!

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hello everyone! Hope you like this chapter _

_Please review your thoughts, I LOVE reading them _

_Open to any suggestions._

_Mwah mwah mwah _

_Nikki_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **___

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**At school.**_

_**Mikan's POV:**_

"I swear I am just so bored with my life." Anna bragged about how useless she felt in the world. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings. I think it was lunch? Yeah it was. Nonoko, Anna and I were sitting and eating our food.

"Nonoko you seen awfully quiet and don't really give your smug comments. And why the hell are you always on your phone?" Anna said.  
"Yeah, you really are getting more obsessed with your cell than usual. I wonder why…" I said as I grabbed her phone because she looked like she wasn't even listening to us.

Anna grabbed her by her hands and pulled them back kind of like how a cop holds a criminal. I scroll through her phone smiling even though I hadn't found the reason to her sudden attraction to it. Ahhhh…

"_**From:(Kitty)  
To:(You)**_

_**Yeah, I'm fine babe! Just had soccer practice.  
Missing you a hell lot rie now.**_

_**:*"**_

I read it out loud so Anna could hear it and I could mock Nonoko. I grinned at Nonoko and Anna let her go almost instantly after hearing the text.  
Seriously? Kitty? I never knew Nonoko was the cliché type. Then again I never really had a heart-to-heart talk with her.  
She was blushing so much and she looked like she was going to turn blue.

"Care to explain who 'Kitty' is Nonoko? Or do I have to read out the other messages too?" I had an evil smile on my face and it widened when I saw her eyes grow twice its size. I wasn't really going to do that, but hey atleast now Anna isn't bored and I have someone to annoy.

Nonoko tried to snatch her phone back but I quickly moved my hand before she could even touch me. She sighed in defeat and looked at us with a I-cant-believe-you-guys-are-making-me-do-this kind of look.

"If I tell you will you promise to give me my cell back and keep your enormous mouths shut about it?" she ran her hand through her hair.

Anna moved right beside me and I bobbed my head. I looked like a kid going to bed but first a bed time story.

"He is just this guy that I net at the café about a month ago and-"  
"You guys have been seeing each other that long and you tell your sister now?" Anna made a hurt expression, I wasn't sure if she was joking or was serious. Good acting Anna.  
"Anyway, so he asked me for my number and I was reluctant to give it to him. So eventually we talked more found out we both love certain things and have similar attributes so he asked me out and how could I refuse?" she said.

"Introduce him to us." I said with a straight face.  
"Wh-at? Are you for real Mikan?" she looked shy.  
"Duh! I want to meet the guy you're dating because I wanna know what type of person he is. Plus I know Anna is dying to see him too but is too shy to ask, right Anna?" I looked over to her, but she just stared at Nonoko, ok freaky…  
"That was not part of our deal- hey! Mikan what the heck are you doing? Oh no you didn't…" she looked at me shock.

_**Click!**_

I threw her back her phone and just on time the bell rang for the next period. Nonoko caught her phone and searched the sent messages. As I was walking out of the cafeteria I heard Nonoko scream my name and a 'I am going to kill you' after that.  
What? I just asked the guy to pick her up after school today. I was doing her a favor by letting her see him right? Is that so bad?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**After school, at the front gate.**_

"I am like so excited to see 'Kitty', I swear Nonoko if he isn't hot I will kill you." I squealed as we were walking to the front gate to meet Nonoko's mystery man.  
"What happen to looks don't matter?" Nonoko said like she was going to go berserk any minute.

"Sheesh Nonoko, it's not like we are going to scare him off. So calm your tits ok?" why did I say that?  
"It's not you I'm worried about, it's…" she turned her head to Anna who was apparently still smiling. Though her smile looked kind of sour for some reason. She had been acting weird actually, ever since she found out about Nonoko's man. I don't even think that she was listening to our conversation.  
"What do you mean?" I lowered my voice so Anna wouldn't hear me.  
"I think she's mad at me…" Nonoko looked scared and I never saw Nonoko so afraid before.  
"Mad about what?" I whispered back.  
"Tell you later." She babbled.

We were about 20 feet away from the field. I saw a tall guy's back facing us, he was talking to Koko while Hyuuga and Ruka were just listening to their conversation. I felt an arm go around mine and I turned my head to see Nonoko hiding behind me. What the hell? Why is she hiding?  
"What are you doing?" I said.  
"That's him."  
"How can you tell that's him? You didn't even see his face." Seriously Nonoko is so paranoid sometimes.  
"Mikan, when a person is really important to you, you can tell it's them even if it's just their back you're looking at. Nonoko looked so…in-love.

She ran over to that guy and jumped on to his back. I didn't really concentrate on what happened but I think Anna followed her and introduced herself? I don't know, I kept thinking about what Nonoko said.

'_**When a person is really important to you, you can tell it's them even if it's just their back you're looking at.'**_

How can you know if you aren't even looking at them face to face. I mean a lot of guys could have similar style and body posture. It's impossible to tell if it's really him. Honestly, Nonoko was just lucky this time. He was supposed to be waiting there so of course that's going to be him. He is even wearing a different uniform so Nonoko could tell. So it is just a coincidence.

"Berry, you ok? You seem dazed."

Or is it really possible…?

"Yeah I'm fine."  
I walk up to the rest of the gang with Hyuuga, when Koko saw me he ran to me and gave me this big bear hug. Surprisingly he is really soft and cuddly. I saw Hyuuga look at Koko shocked, weirdo. You don't look at your best friend like that.

Though I am wondering why Koko is hugging me so I ask,  
"Umm…Why are you hugging me?" I try not to sound so awkward but c'mon the guy is suffocating me over here.  
"It's because of you, I met my baby so I just have to give you a hug." Ok, he sounds just as gay as Sumire does. Psh. Love-sick-puppies.  
"You can let go of her now Koko, Natsume might get jealous." Nonoko snickered and so did everyone else.

"Oh! Sorry man, I just wanted to give her a friendly hug, she's all yours I swear" Koko tried to defend himself as Natsume walked towards him with a death glare.

"Koko just run." I said in order to save him from Hyuuga's wrath. And they were off, running like bullets.

"Mikan, this is Kitsuneme, my boyfriend. Now we are leaving." Nonoko said slyly. Oh hell no you getting off the hook easily my dear.

I was about to retort when,  
"Hi! I'm Anna, Nonoko's so called non- biological sister" Anna said with a creepy smile on her face. Shit. This is not a good sign. I think now I know why Nonoko wanted to leave.

It was cause of Anna.

"Ahh… hi! I'm Kitsuneme, nice to meet you…" and just before he could finish introducing himself.  
"Did Nonoko tell you anything about me?"  
"Well, no not in particular." He is dying over there and Nonoko kept giving me a worried look. I would budge in but it's best to keep away from a girl when she's mad. Sorry Nonoko, I sent her a sympathizing look.

"Oh really? She never mentioned you either. Why didn't you Nonoko?" she smiled at Nonoko, but we all know what is within that smile.

Nonoko was clearly losing her patience. She looked like a ticking bomb ready to explode. And let's just say there is 10 seconds on the clock.

_**10  
9  
8  
**_"Anna can we do this somewhere else? And not infront of so many people" Nonoko tried to reason with her.  
_**7  
6  
**_"Why? So you can hide again?" she had a cruel smile plastered on her face.  
_**5  
4**_  
"No, I want to do this the civilized way. Please Anna…" she's going to blow.  
_**3  
2**_  
"Psh, why don't you just go on with your lover boy. Run away or something. Leave me out of it like how you didn't tell me.  
_**1**_  
And just on time Nonoko lost her cool.

"Would you stop being Ms. Crown Bitch now? You are really acting immature and annoying. Build a bridge and get over it." Nonoko said with a stern voice. Wow, that was harsh but Anna had it coming.

It hurt to see my friends fight; now my best friends do? Great. I'm stuck in the middle of a misunderstanding.  
I look at Anna's face, it was terrified and hurt. She evidently did not see that coming, she didn't have her guard on. Her eyes started to water a bit. People were forming groups now around up. Whispers were heard everywhere.

Koko and Hyuuga were back from their murder run, and even they shut up because of the tension in the air.

Anna smiled, one last time.  
"Don't ever consider me your best friend, sister or even a friend because you seem just fine with him. I hope you guys will be happy." And just before the tears could slip, she ran past all of us.

The groups of people started to dispatch. We were all left there standing in silence. I don't like it.  
"I'm going to go after her to make sure she's safe." I said. I took a few steps forward.

"So you're on her side now?" Nonoko called out to me. Are you fucking serious?

This is just so pissing off. This is not how I planned my day.

"I'm on no one's side…"  
"Then why are you going after her?" Nonoko sounded like I betrayed her or something. For fuck sake, grow up.

I turn towards her and the rest of the guys. Apparently Hotaru and Ruka were there too but I didn't seem to notice.

"Shut the fuck up…" I tried to say it in a low voice but it came out as a loud growl.  
"What?" Nonoko sounded like a bitch herself right now.

I know they are my close friends, I know I shouldn't be saying this to them but they are acting like kids right now.

"Nonoko, you think Anna is the only one at fault here? Are you stupid or just fucking blind? Anna is, oh sorry, WAS you best friend. Of course it's your obligation to tell her about stuff like this. I get it maybe you would need some time to adjust, maybe you needed a little space at the time. But seriously? A whole damn month? A whole damn month you didn't have the courtesy to tell your best friend that you have a boyfriend? I know Anna's faults here too, don't think that I'm just aiming it all at you. I am fucking well aware that she did her confrontation in a public place and acted like a bitch. But Nonoko, don't forget. It takes a fucking bitch to know the fucking bitch." I pause to take a breath. Ok a whole lot of breathes.

Everyone was silent, Koko and Natsume just looked around while Nonoko had her eyes glued to the floor. Kitsuneme had his arm around her the whole time. They do look cute together but like hell would I tell them that right now.

"I'm going to go see Anna now, do you have anything else to say?" I yelled. Nonoko didn't react and I didn't wait for her too.  
But before I left, I turned back one more time, Nonoko needed to think and get her mind straight.

"Can you really live without Anna after all the things she did for you?" and with that I left and ran to I don't really know where. Finding Anna is going to be one heck of an inconvenience.

Why do I always find myself in the middle of everything?

I saw Hyuuga follow me but I didn't really care I only had one hing on my mind and that was finding Anna.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**SO SORRY FOR SUPER LATE UPDATE!  
I was on vacation **____**  
**_

_**And I know it's a sort chapter but bear with me pleas.**_

_**Read and Review please :***_

_**Nikki~**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice **___

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Mikan's POV:**_

Where the fuck is she dammit! I have been looking for the past 20 minutes. I stop and think, apparently me just looking in random places doesn't really help. Ok so I have looked around the school area, the nearby café's and even the laundry shop opposite this road. I don't even know why I checked that latter part.  
Think Mikan, THINK! Use your oh so defined brain for once. It was half past six and the sky was getting darker each second.

Anna…where are you?

"Did you try asking Nonoko?" a manly voice came from my right side.  
I turn my head and see Natsume drinking what I assumed was an energy drink. He took a sip while walking closer towards me.

"How can I ask her? You saw what happened back in school." Honestly, he expects Nonoko to tell me when her head is still hot? Psh.  
"What other choices do you have berry?" he said in a teacher kind of way.

I thought about my options and I hate to admit it but he was right, I was completely lost at this point. I took a few steps away from Hyuuga and took out my phone I dialed her number.

**Ring**

**Ring**

**Rin-**

"**Hello? Mikan? *sniff* did you find Anna? "  
**"No, but I was praying you would know where she is."  
_**"Ummm, did you check the café's by school? She usually likes to drink coffee when she's pissed."  
**_"I did but no luck. Anywhere else?"  
_**"Try the cliff by the tourist area."**_  
"Got it."

And with that I cut the call. I turn around to admit my defeat to Hyuuga but he was gone. Weirdo.  
I decided to run to the tourist area it was a bit far, after 10 minutes of a marathon I finally got there. I walked around abit; I don't really know this area but I did come her before with my dad.

I make a quick scan of the place. It was beautiful up here; I see why Anna is most likely to be here now. The grass is a luscious green, there weren't a lot of trees but they didn't lack either. The view is extravagant in a Mother Nature kind of way.  
I walk towards the sunset and I reach a silver fence. It had a big sign of 'Do not enter beyond this point'. I felt like a badass kid breaking this rule.

I walk down the cliff a bit; I notice how the ground was getting steeper, then I found myself by the beach shore. I never knew that you could go directly to the beach using that cliff. Then it wasn't really a cliff now was it? Just an abnormal…hill? I don't know.  
I saw a crouching figure by the water, it was Anna for sure. She wasn't really near the water just close enough to not get wet. I walked towards her as quiet as possible. Damn walking in the sand is a pain in the ass.

I was just a foot away from Anna when she spoke up…

"Is she mad at me still?" her voice was shaky.  
"I think she's fine now Anna."  
"What I did back there... I really didn't mean it, the things I said. I just felt like she didn't need me. I get hurt when I trust people but they don't trust me back." She said while looking at the sunset.  
I took the silence as a chance to look at the sunset too. The sky is a shade of orange near the sun but slowly fades into pink , violet then pitch black away from it. I sat down next to Anna. I wonder why she comes here but I was too scared to ask.  
"Do you want to know why I came here?"  
I didn't reply just waited for her to continue.  
"This is the place me and Nonoko first met, it was not something like in the movies. I didn't drown or anything, we just saw each other and became friends. Before we left this beach we made a simple promise to be best friends. A pinky swear." She was smiling at what she just said. Her smile was lovely but hurt.  
"Mikan, I don't think I can ever find someone like Nonoko, what am I supposed to do now?" she looked at me with pleading eyes. She looked so abandoned.

"Why are you telling me this? Isn't it Nonoko you should be pouring your heart out too?" I said as I looked at her.  
She shrugged off with a yeah right.  
"I'm serious, what have you got to lose if you don't tell her? Oh yeah, HER" I wasn't going to give her a hug and tell her everything will be fine because it's not. She has to fix it herself. She's a big girl now.

"You really are something Mikan." She smiled and stood up. My eyes followed her movements and she held out a hand to help me up. I accepted it.  
We walked back to the 'cliff' and made our way back up since the main road was closer this way. We walked in a comfortable silence the whole way.

"Where are you heading off to now?" I asked.  
"Hmm, probably Nonoko's house, I don't like to sleep if I have a problem that can be solved." She said with a small smile. The cheerful Anna is still there that was good.  
"Good Luck then."  
"Yeah thanks a lot Mikan, I'm happy we met you." She hugged me.

We said our good byes and went in opposite directions.

"Mikan!" she yelled out just before I was about to cross the road. I twirl around and gave her a questioning look.  
"Don't keep Natsume waiting and just date him already! The suspense is killing me" she said as her hands were on her cheeks and she stomped like a little girl.

What the hell? Did everyone notice the change in me and Hyuuga's relationship? I have got to hold be personal life better! Seriously I don't want people thinking we are together or anything! I quickly turn around and cross the road.  
Natsume and I, would never work. I mean he is this sexy, amazing guy who can get even Angelina Jolie to date him. And well I'm just Mikan, nothing more. I'm not worth it…

_**My set bang… my set bang!**_

"Hello? Who is this?"  
_**"Oi! Mikan. I sent Natsume to your house with a copy of the next scene for the project. I expect you to both memorize it and put some emotions in it by tomorrow."**_  
"But I-"

It was too late she had already cut the call. Hotaru is so heartless! I am so tired already and that psychopath wants me to memorize shit? Kill me already kami-sama.

It was around 9 that I reached home and I was hoping that Hyuuga would have gone home by now; though a part of me wanted him there.

There he was sitting by my door, slouched with his head against the wall. I walked up to him expecting a smug comment but nothing. He was asleep.  
He looked so cute and calm. His lips were a bit parted and I could hear him breathe out. I smiled abit at how innocent he looks, how his face shows no fear just serenity.

How can someone have wings of an angel but also the horns of a demon? Yeah, this is how I picture Natsume. A hybrid of an angel and a demon.

I fought back the urge to touch his perfect complexion and instead nudged him a bit to walk him up.

He groaned but slowly opened his eyes. I had to fight another temptation of just squeezing him. Psh. Get a control of yourself Mikan!

"How long have you been here?" I fiddled with my keys trying to get the right one.  
"About 20 minutes? 30? I don't know, I dozed off" he is now leaning against the wall while he rubbed him eyes.

I finally opened the door felt him follow me in. I removed my jacket and threw on the chair near the fire place. Yes my place has one of those, my dad built it himself.  
I made my way to my room, expecting Hyuuga to follow me.

"Are you going to come in or not?" I said, while staring at him by my door. He hesitated but came in eventually. Awkward much?  
I went directly to my room not bothering to see if Hyuuga would follow me. I went to my bathroom and changed into some shorts and a big t-shirt that said 'HI'.

I walk out of my bathroom to see Hyuuga lying down on my bed. You have some nerve mister.  
"Where's the script Hotaru was talking about?" I asked while looking at him and admiring his body… it was just so perfect and WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!  
I mentally slap myself for thinking that. Shoo kinky thoughts.

"What are you talking about? She didn't give me any script." He said in a lazy voice. Don't tell me he feels sleepy.  
"But she just called me and said…"  
"She told me to make sure you got home safe. And since I could not find you I just decided to wait for you here" he said while he sat up, totally understanding what happened while I didn't.

Then it hit me like a bullet.

They planned this so we could be alone. Well played Hotaru Imai, well played.

"You see I'm fine right? So you might as well be on your way. I am so tired" I yawned and stretched my body.

Natsume was about to say something but my phone started to ring. I excused myself and went to the living room to pick it up.

"Hello?"  
"Hello sweetheart, I don't think I'll be able to go home today. Got a lot of work here. Hope you don't mind."  
"No mom, it's fine. Just take care of yourself ok?"  
"Of course sweetheart, lock all the doors ok? I love you"  
"I love you too"

I put the phone down and went back to my room to see that Hyuuga didn't budge. He was in the same position when I left.

"Are you going or what?" I said in an annoyed voice. I didn't mean to be rude, I just feel really awkward when we are alone. I get so conscious on how I look and the things I say or do. It's like having the queen of England in your presence.

"Why do you hate me so much?" he said in a low voice.

His question shocked me, does he have a fever? I never said that I hate him. Maybe I dislike him because he's a pain in the butt though I don't hate him.

"I don't hate you Hyuuga, I just feel so exhausted and I actually doubt I can even sleep tonight. It's been so tough today." I sighed as the encounters of today run through my mind. I hope Nonoko and Anna are ok by now.

Hyuuga got up from my bed and walked towards me, I noticed how he swayed from side to side abit. He was about a foot away from me. I felt my heart tighten abit. He looked at me like LOOKED at me. I don't even know if there's a difference.

I felt so vulnerable when he looked at me like that, like I could just disintegrate into a million pieces.

He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me close. I felt him breathe out and it smelled like he had been drinking before he came here. I felt the blood drain from my face; I was scared he'd do something to me. I trusted Hyuuga but I am not sure about a drunken Hyuuga. I knew he would never hurt me, I knew he would never do that but why is there a part of me that feels like he might. There was no closure.

I stood still, expecting the worse but hoping for the worst. I didn't look at him, how could I? His grip on my hand eventually went soft. He caressed my cheek with his thumb then slowly raised my head so he could see me. I hated how I could never resist him. If he touched me I would just let him, no questions asked.

"I'm not drunk Mikan, just abit tipsy…that's all." His voice was rough but soothing to hear.  
I didn't say anything, how did he know that's what I thought.  
He stared at me for what felt like forever but I knew it was just like 5 seconds.

"Mikan, you're so beautiful…" My heart fluttered and I couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. A small chuckle came out too. I never knew that hot guys could be so cute too!  
"No Natsume, it's just the alcohol that makes me pretty" I said and I felt my body relax.  
"NO! You are absolutely sexy and gorgeous." He argued like a little kid. His lips pouting as he grabbed my other hand and pulled me closer.  
"Ok ok! I am gorgeous, I get it" I said, thinking it's best to play along.  
"And sexy" he smirked and winked at me.

I felt myself blush real hard; I wanted to scream like a crazy fangirl. He let go of my hands and held my face. He came in closer and closer, and I felt my body move on its own and I closed the tiny gap between our lips.  
I felt his lips move against mine, they were cold and wet. He bite my lower lip and felt his tongue slip in. I was on my toes because he was so tall. Our tongues collided and danced together. Funny way to put it right? But that's how it felt. His hands explored my back and slipped in underneath. I could not fight a small moan to escape from my mouth. This was all so new to me, I never knew that kissing someone could be so passionate, so rewarding, so addicting. Is this how it feels to be in the arms of someone special? Is this how it feels to be needed by someone?

Is this how at the end of every fairytale when the princess kisses her prince feels? I wouldn't now since Natsume is no prince but… who needs a prince when I have Natsume?

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**HELLO EVERYONE! **_

_**No they are not yet together but they are on their way there ;) I hope you all like this chapter :" sorry for late update though **____** FORGIVE ME**___

_**Texmex007**__**- Thanks for asking :" My vacation was amazing! Hope you like this. **_

_**READ AND REVIEW! I like reviews ;)**_


End file.
